Good girl or Naught?
by S-AcidRain
Summary: Ayumu and Kiba are very happy, but a S-rank criminal want her, and he allways get what he want. And... what happend if she like it? if she want more? - Lemon / Deidara X OC
1. Observing

**Good girl or... Naught?  
>Chapter one - Observing<strong>

**I dont oun anythig about Naruto, the briliant mind that created him and the rest of the alsome characters, is Masashi kishimoto!**

**I only own the story and Ayumu!**

**Enjoy!**

"Kiba! Akamaru!" my scream echoed down the stree, he said that would come back from mission today! I was more than tired, thouse days he never stop... It seems like he likes working... That dog make me go crazy sometimes.

I continued serchig my boyfriend in all the konoha street. He wasn't enywere! I pass in front of the ramen shop, and I could see a blond boy sitting in the first chair, the closest to the cook, he was shouting "hey, one more please!" I rolled my eyes murmuring to myself "Naruto..." I enter in the shop and sat on the side of my bestfriend, he didn't noticed my presence, he was to much distrected with the big bool of Lamen in his front.

"Hey! Naruto!" I shout in his ear "ohh!" he almost fall of the chair but grab the stand. I beggun lauthing like a little child, Naruto allways make me laught. "Hey! Look-" He beggun but stop when noticed that was me "Hey, Ayumu-chan! What are you doing?" he gave me a big smile and I smile back "Just walking around... Do you saw Kiba?" When I asked his smile faded from his face what make my smile even bigger, Naruto had a crush in me since ever. We already talked, he understand that we were just friends but he already hated Kiba, after I beggun dating him, the dog boy were the blond's enemi.

"no" he just said, I couldn't see his exprecion, his face was hidden by the ramen bowl. "Oh, c'me on Naruto! Help me, I don't see him since his last mission!" then Naruto said, in a preatty lout tone "B-but it's truth Ayumu-chan! I didn't saw him" he looked woried and with that I lougth a little. "It's ok Naruto, I belive in you" his smile back to his face and beggun eating his lamen again, It was impresive how he rejoiced so easily.

The blond finishe his meal very fast and ordened another one asking me "So, Ayumu-chan, want to eat with me?" there was a hopeful glow in his eyes "Sorry Naruto, Kiba said that we would lunch together when he come back of the mission... That would be now" And I turned my head to the street, tring to find him "Maybe... Something hapend to him!" I get woried, it was only a reconnaissance mission but he could be hurt or... Or...

"hm, I have to go now Naruto" I said standing up "oh, already? Ok, but lunch with me tomorow!" he invited me but I already was in the exit, even didn't listening clearly what he said, I just shout an "ok" and exited the bar. Already in the street I took a long breath, 'calm down, nothing happend, Ayumu, you are a disispereted' I said to myself, I was rigth, I just had to serch a little more... 'Where Kiba could be?' With that in mind I went to his house, probably he had just arrived and want to take a shower or I don't know, say hi to his family.

So I went in the direction of the florest, his house was a little off the main streets, he and his family liked be next the nature. Well, I like it to, I'm not sayin that I'm an animal lover, but I like the nature, I like been next to Akamaru and the dogs that live in his house, I liked been around people.

I was walking in the way of the florest, it was a sunny day, I was alone in the midle of a florest, but the scene wasn't from a horror movie. I couldn't listen anything but a low sound of birds flapping their wings. The grass brushed my heels as I walked through the tall trees, I already could see the house, but it was very small becaouse of the distance that I was.

I was really woried so I start walking faster focusing in his house, but someone behind me appeard of nowhere and grab my waist pulling my body closer to his, I tried to scream but a hand closed my mouth I would try to kick the guy but a smirk stop me, I knowed very well that smirk "Hey, Kiba..." I said slowly as his hand leave my mouth and went with the other one to my waist.

I smile to myself, glad on founding him. But then I remended that he make me wait woried about him "You know, I'm mad with you" I sound angry "I was so woried with you, idiot" I tried to pull away but his hands didn't aloued my movements "Kiba let me go, I'm serious, I look around all the village searching for you!" he beggun kissing the back of my neck "oh, really?" he ask in a slow between the kisses, not really caring about the answer

He moved his mouth for my ear globe and beggun liking it. He was a jerk, it wasn't fair, he knows all my weeks, and that was one of then. But I wouldn't give him the plasure of winning, I'm stell mad with him, if I moan, he will fell free for letting me wait all the time! Because of this I controled myself. "Ye, really" I spoke in a firm voice and tried to pull away again but again, he make me stay in the same place.

Now he move his mouth back to my neck and kissed it again, but the kisses slowly turn into licks and small bites. His hands in my waist slowly moved up to my shirt, to my stomac and tuching it, brushing my nice pale skin. In the same time his mouth continued leaving his mark in my neck. I bite my botton lip holding the moan. He noticed how was dificult to me not moan, smirking he teased "So you will play hard... Hmm" his rigth hand slide up to my ocean blue bra and hold it up a little to his left hand grab one of my breasts and beggun massaging it. Hard and slowly.

With that, I coulnd't control myself more, I moan, it was a very low moan, but he could listen it, I was sure. Kiba smirks and without let go my breast he get infront of me and turned my back and cornered me angainst the tree. And the hand that had grab my bra slipped to my back up to the closure playing a little with the fabric before opening the bra.

Then he give a step closer to me, but we just forgeted that we were in a florest... Where the ground are covered with roots and dry leaves. So he gave a step closer forcing me touch the tree... Well, when I gave a step back my feet cought in one root that was a little raised. And the two of us fall in the hard ground. I fall with my ass in the ground and Kiba on top of me.

He looked a little angry, but some seconds after he beggun laugthing, what me makes laugth too. And we stay like that, like too kids playing in the ground. He turned around and sit in my side, still lauthing a little. He put his arm in my waist again, bringing me closer. I put my head in his chest, in the base of his neck. "You know, I was worried about you" My voice was a little myffled by his shirt. "Sorry Aya, you will be the fist person that I'll see when I arrive from a mission... I'll see you even before the Hokage" he said earnesly, and I belive him.

"I love you" it wasn't the first time that he said that loved me, but everytime that I listened this words from him, my heart stutter and beat faster. I don't know, It was so good listen it from him couse I love him. "I love you to, so much, more than you think" I want that he knows how I truly love him... I don't know, it was the first time that I felt like that for someone.

He smirks putting his hand in my chin taking my lips to his, in a ligt kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrace, that I give him, well, he didn't really need to ask, my lips already were his, and he knows. His tounge entered in my mouth and beggun exploring every inch of the known space. I also tried to entered in his mouth but ouer toughs beggun dancing together fighting, of course he win... After dancing a little more inside of my mouth, it was my turn of entering in his, which I did, it was so good...

After a wile I broked the kiss, we had to breath. He stand up giving a hand to help me, wich I acpted pleased. "Let's go lunch?" I asked, I was starving. "Sure, where do you want to go?" he said and stop thinking a little "hey, let's go eat ramen" and smirks. "Hey, stop teasing Naruto" I gave a slap in his arm.

"oouch" he put his hand in the spot that I slap acting like if I really slap hard "you know... You are a big silly" He hold me close to his body by my wirst "ok then, where do you want to go?" "hmm... You can choose, you might be tired, but leave Naruto in piece" I said as we beggun walking in the direction of his house "so, I have an idia"

-

The couple walk in the direction of the big house... How cute, teens in love, what they didn't know is that a man was observing every moviment of the girl. Smirking and having inapproprieted toughts.

The blond looked from a tree observing the little making out section of the couple hopping to the guy ripe that shirt from the girl to he seen thouse C-cup breasts again how long the S-rank criminal had been waching the sexy girl? Five... Six months perthaps? He coulnd't take it anymore, he had to rape that girl, he was tired of seen just making outs, she and her boyfriend never went much more futures than that sample that he just seen.

The boy never whent down... Yes, just a boy, a girl like her need a man. Ayumu and the boy was fifteen, but, fuck it, she was so damn hot! Her body was from a woman, she was to much for her boyfriend. Ye, Deidara couldn't stand it anymore, as soon as possible he would rape and fuck the shit out of her, and she will enjoy, he will prove that was better than this puppy. "Just wait Nakashima Ayumu, you will be mine"

-

**A/N: Hey guys! It was the first chap of my first long-fic, and also my first lemon fic! I really dont know how was it, sorry it was a little short, but the next ones will be longer, I promise! Oh, and the lemon will be in the next one... I think, if it dont, in the third chap!  
>And sorry about any grammar mistake, I'm Brazilian (speaks portuguese), I'm doing my best here but if you guys say were are my errors, It wouldn be great!<strong>

**Tanks for reading^^**


	2. Fear

**Good girl or... Naught?**

**Chapter 2 – Fear**

**Ok, before anything I want to apologize, I took A LOT of time to update this... but I have a reason... well, I went to the beach, yes traveling, but if it make you guys happier, I went there against my will, and there aren't any computer...**

**Anyway, I'll really try to update faster this time^^**

**So... yeah, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only Ayumu and the plot**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Our laughs echoed through the clearing. We were in an embrace, sitting in the green grass in front of the typical checkered tablecloth with differents types of food, no strawberry obvious but it was a big picnic. We were having a great time together talking about random things, eating, and all this stuff.

Kiba was massaging my closed left breast and licking my neck, what was making tickles. "K-Kiba *laughs* s-s-*laughs* stop!" I said losing my breath. To my surprise, he stop in the same time but say "ok, if you want me to stop, I stop" he looks away, getting his hands off of me, teasing, it was what he was doing, teasing me.

"oh, c'mon Kiba!" I almost shout and grab his hand putting it in my breast. He let out a loud laugh "But you said to me stop!" sometimes he could be a big jerk "stop pretending that you didn't understand, you aren't a kid" I said as my fingers begun moving on top of his fingers making his hand massage my breast again.

I send him a 'if you stop, you will lost this hand' look, he laugh more, like a child, but continued with the movements of his hand "How you can be so cute, so strong, so hot and the guy that I truly love but in the same time being so annoying? oh, and you act like a kid, you now how I fell a tickle in my throat"

He moved his lips to my ear "I have to prove that I'm not a kid?"

I don't know why but his words made shivers run down my spin. His hands went to the hem of my shirt, I though that his fingers were going to go up to my chest like in the way of the forest buy he just took off my shirt exposing the skin of my up body. My reaction was lean a little forward as my hands were covering my sky blue bra and part of my bally "W-what are you doing? We are in a public place!" I said worried

He just murmured "Nobody will see us, just relax" and then Kiba begun kissing my neck wenting down, trailing kisses over my back up to the closing of my bra. He kissed and liked the skin in the spot, playing a little before ripping my bra off with his tong and throwing it in some random place in the trees

I relax, we were in the middle of a forest, nobody would see us, so I turn, facing him. My boyfriends grabbed my body and laid my back in the ground, he smirks looking my C-cup breasts, they were for him, I was his and no one else.

He begun kissing the front of my neck, very slowly, making me wait, want more and more. Then licks and small bites let a wet trail up to my right breast, there he stay licking taking care to not touch my nipple.

Before continuing he, that was on top of me, knelt with each knee in one of my sides. Then he took of his shirt exposing his well toned chest and smirks when saw my reaction, there were lust in my eyes "I think that you are liking what you see" he commented. He went back to my right breast, doing the same thing that he already did. My hands begun touching his chest, he was so beautiful, so perfect.

His mouth pass to the other breast right in the nipple, sucking it hard, I let out a loud moan "Don't make me wait". He smirks "Oh, it's to early... Let me have a little more fun" then he begun biting hard all the breast skin, this time I let a groan in pain, but seconds later moans of pleasure filled the clearing.

He did the same work in the other breast, living his mark there, my skin was reddish but there was no blood. When my breasts were very red, red enough for Kiba, he live then following the same way up to my neck, and then to my mouth, it was what I was waiting for.

Our lips touch, my heart jump, his lips were soft... But wasn't the pleasure that made me lost my breath, was the sensation of having him, knowing that he was mine as well. I love him and that was one of the best sensation ever, it was so good, it was like a dream coming true

After a tongue fight, Kiba was the winner, he was exploring my mouth. As he did that, his hands slide down at the front of my jeans, my eyes wide. As I broke the kiss, my hand grab his, stopping him. "K-Kiba what are you d-doing?" I ask holding his hand "What? You don't want this?" he ask, with dolt in his eyes.

"...n-no I want but..." I stop but he didn't reply, just wait me continued "but... I d-don't think that I'm read... I'm only fifteen...and... You know" I looked right in his eyes, I was a little afraid of him, if just leave me... If I don't so it, or be mad with me... But he just pick me in an hug. "It's ok, I'm not going to force you, you only going to do it when you want, when you fell ready ok? Don't felt pressed by me" he said. I smile and hug him back, bringing he closer "Tanks" I said in his ear.

"But please, don't think about what happened, I'll protect you. Forget, do not don't do something that you want for something like that" he said seriously and sadness apperd in my face "Ok, when I get ready..." he put a finger in my lips making me stop

"It's ok, don't remember it, I love you, I truly do" he said "I love you too, a lot" I said a little sadly

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

We broken the kiss. "do you really need to go?" I asked with a childish voice knowing the answer. "Yes... But I think that my parents can wait" he said searching my lips again but the phone inside o my house rang Kiba gave a step back murmuring "shit" as I opened the door and run to the little desk where the phone were and living Kiba right  
>in front of my house<p>

"Hello?" I picked the phone a little pissed, as more I talk in the phone, less I kiss my boyfriend "Aki?" a man's voice ask in the other side of the phone, I knowed that voice "Dad? It's me" I reply looking for the clock, thirty past nine, dad already would be home now, he used to arrive at four p.m... He didn't reply immediately, after some seconds he said "well, I'm just calling to say that I'll be late ok? Don't wait me, I had some troubles is the store and I'll be there... I don't know, maybe just tomorrow" he said, but he didn't sound scared or hurt

"Dad? Are you ok? Something happened?" I asked in the same way, he wasn't a ninja... "I'm fine, " he said forcing a little laugh showing that he was telling the true "But-" I begun but he didn't let me finish "It's everything ok Aki, don't worry, nothing will happened" he said "o-ok, by daddy, be save, call if something happens" I said,  
>since the dead of my mother I lived worried about my father, I only had him of my family "ok, by Aki, I love you" he said fast, he want to finish with talk, he had things to do "I love you to daddy" he didn't reply, the 'bip' of the lien begun.<p>

When I turn Kiba ask me a little worried "It's everything ok?" and I took a long breath "Yes" then give him a smile "My dad will be late... Do you want to stay?" I said hopping to the answer be positive, I didn't like been alone, I had much fear for being alone after what happens with my mother...

**Flash back**

I was reading my new book, well, looking at it, it was almost only with pictures of dogs and the information of each one. In my left hand was a glass of strawberry juice, my mother always said to me don't eat or drink in the sofa, obvious that I didn't gave a damn in her words about what is right or not to do in a sofa, btw, I was fourteen.

Kiba open fast the door and entered in the house scaring me and making me jump. "What the hell?" I ask grabbing the book that almost fall. "Aki, please, come with me now, it's you mother!" he said and I already was stand didn't noticing that I still holding the juice

We run passing by the Konoha streets, I didn't know what was happening but couldn't be good. Then we saw some people together in a little street, we get closer, the people, that knowed that I was he daughter, move away so I culd pass.I stop breathing, I freze.

*crash* a puddle of strawberry juice formed in my feet and seconds later salty water joined it, the water was running down my face I beggun running, running as fast as my body allows me to do, tears running down my face. I didn't need and didn't want to see more, the scene didn't get of my mind.

My mother covered with blood. Her wide eyes. Her clothes ripped. Her lifeless body dropped in the dirty ground and in the walls of the street, words. Horrible words written with blood,

_"Dirty bitch"_

_"slave" "slut"_

_"lustful whore"_

I didn't stop running, running from the images, running from what was in my own mind. Some dirty bastard had raped and humiliated my mother, so much blood. Everywhere, and my daddy's eyes... He was there, he looked right in my eyes. And I continued running and running...

**End flashback**

"Sorry Aki, I can't... My mom will kill me if I stay" He said looking at my sad face, remember this never was good to me. "I really want to stay but… I can't"

The images aperd in my mind, like haunting, the words, the blood, my daddy's eyes, there were so much sadness in those eyes, pain and fear, fear of the future... What would happened? What would happened with me? It was what he was thinking, he worry about me, the last one that survive, after his first daughter dead like an hero in a mission and his lovely wife being raped and brutally murdered...

My daddy was a strong man, he pass thru a lot of things, I admired him, he was something like a hero for me. "Aki... Nothing will happend to you, you are save in your house, your father will be here soon. If anything happend, just call me and I'll kick any ass that apperd in front of me, I'll be here the fast as possible, I promise, it is only a night" Kiba tried to comfort me, since that day I couldn't be much time alone, I have so much fear of been raped... It is the worst way to dead, it was horrible, painful and humiliating...

"yes, I'll be fine... It's only for a night" I repeated hugging him before he leave saying how he love me and that he promise protect me with his life. I wish that he wouldn't had to fulfill the promise.

**Yeah, it's it guys! What you think?**

**And I know that it still little, but the next one will be the lemon! Weee! And the chap will be bigger! I want to thanks **JigokuShoujoChey3X**, really, tanks this inspire me, and make me want to write more and more and update faster!**

**I promise that the next update will be done soon, maybe today… if I finish the chap or tomorrow…**

**Okay, review guys, to me know that actually I'm not writing for the nothing and also I would like know if there is some mistake^^ oh, and also if there is some suggestion**


	3. New mark

**Good girl or... Naugth? **

**Chapter 3 - new mark  
><strong> 

**Hey guys^^ Wow, two updates in one day, it's good! Anyway, my FIRST lemon ever! I work really hard in it, hope I done well.**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto did. I only own Ayumu and the plot**

I looked to the mirror, combing my heir, it was a light brown chest-leath hair, I didn't really liked my hair, well, I didn't hate it as well. But I really liked my eyes, they were deep green big eyes, little an anime girl. My lips were very red, people said that I never  
>would need lip stick...<p>

I had just had a delicious cold shower, it help me forget all the stuff of my mother. I put on the match pajamas that I choose, a little striped rainbow shorts with an orange regatta that had some details with the fabric in the back.

I sight as I opened the bathroom door, there was a little bathroom in my room and a big one with a hot tub in my daddy's room. But I prefer mine, it was more comfortable. I looked to my bed, it was a king size one, after my mother's dead my father tried to make everything to me forget, and gave me a lot of gifts, been kind every time pretending that he didn't noticed when I did something wrong like arriving late at home.

So he gave me a gigant bed to me fell more comfortable, it was what he said. I was so tired, Kiba and I had walk around the town with Akamaru, we played with him, we had a perfect dinner in the town... I was sleepy. It was only ten o'clock but I would sleep, I turn off the lights. But it was full moon night, the moon light were filing the room with a bluish bright. The light was beautiful but I didn't like slapping with any light. But I was so tired that I wasn't caring a lot about it.

I just covered me with the sheet, it was a hot night. So I just lay there, knowing that I would be sleeping in minutes. I closed my eyes hopping to only wake up when my dad arrive.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

I woke up with a gasp as I felt a something wet and warm in the back of my neck, 'What?' I think and try turn so I could see what the hell was that, but I couldn't, hands grabbed my waist, to me was obvious who was that "Kiba? What are you doing?" I said smiling, he come to stay with me? How cute!

"Kiba? Oh... I know, it's the dog... Your boyfriend" a silky voice said slowly in my ear, I frozen for some seconds, I hold a gasp and ask trying to don't show fear in my voice "W-who are y-you?" I begun shaking a little.

The man smirks sending shivers down my spine and slowly said "Hm... My name is Deidara" I didn't stop shaking, what he want? What he would do with me? I open my mouth to scream, it was all I could do, but he put his hand in my mouth.

"no, no, no... Be a good girl Aya hm, you don't want to get hurt do you?" he whispered in my ear with the hand still in my mouth. He called me "Aya"... Kiba had gave me this nickname, I always tough that it was cute, he was the only one that called me like that. I didn't reply, I was terrified, I just wait to wake up in the morning after this nightmare.

"Don't try to scream Aya, or I'll have to hurt you" he said as he took of his hand of my mouth and slide it up to my collar bone. I didn't scream. My eyes wide and I frozen when his hand begun kissing my collar bone, his... Hand. He smirks with my reaction and face his palm to my eyes, so I could see a mouth in his hands. W-who was that man?

"Well, it make the things more interesting, don't you think?" he asked smirking. "W-what are y-you going to do w-with me?" I asked already knowing the answer. "oh, I'll show you Ayumu, don't worry, you will love it" he smirks more and his hand begun liking my collar bone going up to my neck and going back living wet trails. Then his real mouth begun kissing and licking as well the back of my neck, "I see that the dog already live some marks here hm... I think that I'll have to cover it with mines" he said more to himself

Then he begun biting, biting really hard. With his real mouth and the one in his hand. The other hand steels holding me. I could felt blood running down my neck and my collar bone, it hurts. And then he licks the red liquid tasting it "y-you said that you wouldn't h-hurt me" I whined "I'm not going to hurt you unnecessarily love, don't worry, you will enjoy the pain" he said in the middle of the bites and the licks.

He slid his other hand, which was holding my wrist, up to my bally, liking the skin there. When he let me go, quickly I tried to get off of the bed trying to roll to the ground, I was so idiot! Why the fuck I did that?

Of course he grab me before I could even move a lot, he grab my wrist and squise it. I groan in pain "I really didn't want to have to do it... But you aren't happening Ayumu" he said pulling me closer and also squise my waist when I back to the original position.

Yes, it hurt me, my wrist was red and my waist was red as well, definitely he would live marks in my body. "Now, stay" he said brutally, he turned my body facing him, I opened my eyes so I could see the man.

My eyes went wide, the shirtless man laid in my bed was so hot, Deidara had a long gold hair, a little girly, but it only make him better, his eyes were deep blue. And the moon light illuminated his perfect chest, defining more his muscles. He had a half smile in his lips. I don't know how was my expression cause Deidara smirk "Liking what you see?" and I blush

With no warning he take off my shirt and automatically I covered my exposed breast (I didn't sleep with bra, come on, who did?) "So you will really play hard hm... it's because I didn't begun, when I do, you won't resist" then he grab my wrist again and hold then so he could see my skin

"Yes... C-cup, perfect" his hands, one in each breast begun biting and licking making a little more blood exited my body as his hands tasted it. It was so good, I couldn't lie to myself kind of new to me, I was dating Kiba for two years and only now we played like that... And he was my first really boyfriend.

He begun sucking hard one breast and I couldn't control myself, I let out a loud moan and he smirks "Are you giving into me?" he tease as the other breast was been sucked. He was so good, so hot, I moan again. His hands didn't stop doing their work as he get on top of me putting some weight in me but not so much. But then one hand slide to my shorts, I gasp when with at once Deidara pull my shorts and my panties down up to my knees

And the hand slid up licking my thigh stopping with the fingers onto of my clit. I looked in his eyes with fear and he just gave me a comfortable smile as one fingers slide in. I moan again louder than the lest time. He smirks and added more two fingers, they just stay there rubbing my clit making a strange filing inside of me grow. It was torture

Then his fingers slide in moving in and out, slowly. But he went fast and faster, not really caring if it hurts or not. His fingers went more deep in circular movements, spearing and coming together. I cry in pain "I-It hurts" I said to Deidara "Yes, it's three fingers, but don't worry, my dick is bigger" and begun moving faster in and out, separating his fingers to all the directions bumping more deep inside of me in each time. The pain was replaced with pleasure. I was moaning, I couldn't control more. Every movement was delicious, I want him to stop, he added another one. When he do it my body was so exited with all his movements that I didn't felt more pain, only more pleasure

He smile listening my moan. Then without stopping the perfect movements of his fingers and the mouth in my nipple, his real mouth went in the direction of my lips but I said in a thin voice in the middle of the moans "no, don't-" but he interrupted me "shhh, I only want to listen moans out of this mouth" I couldn't reply cause his lips mat mines.

He didn't bother for asking for entrance, his tong just entered in my mouth exploring every inch of it. In the begin I didn't want to but seconds later I kiss him back and our toughs fight, in a rough dance. Deidara win of course but I also explore his mouth, it taste so good.

I broke the kiss panting and he gasp for air. Then he stop with the other two movements, he stopped sucking my nipple and playing with my pussy, when he get off his fingers I let out a gasp of... Well, more of sadness, I didn't want him to stop. He leaned a little provides to see my reaction, in my eyes were only lust, pure lust, I want more. "So are you enjoying?" he ask in a sexy way smirking "Yes" It was my reply "Do you want me to continue?" he was teasing "p-please" he smile pleased with the answer 

Deidara finish getting of my shorts and panties, throwing then in the ground, then he skillfully slide his pants with his boxers down in the same time. My eyes wide and I gasp, the erection and himself were huge. "Deidara, no, please don't do it" I whined "Don't worry love, I'll play easy with you since it's your first time"

"H-How do you know it?" I ask with fear "Oh, I can tell, you are so tight" his voice was seduced. He didn't wait an answer, he put the head of his dick in my clit for some moments before trust in, slowly. I cry in pain, it was like something was making a hole in my skin, but he was been gentle, he was trusting slowly and when he get most of him in, he stops letting me get used with his size.

It was burning, a couple of tears run down my face, but the pain turned in pleasure, I want him. Automatically my body pushed forward a little, Deidara understood it like a positive sign that he could go. He get out in only one push, making me moan, then he get in again, repeating this movement again and again." faster" I moan. "I couldn't listen, what you want?" he continued trusting in and out and I continued moaning like crazy, I know that it was wrong, but my body didn't, he didn't even care. "Please, Deidara faster" I said loud "Scream my name and say again what you want" it  
>was an order. He went a little more faster, but not enough. His dick touch something inside of me, and when he did I scream very loud in the middle of the moans "Deidara, fuck me faster, harder!" I moan again before scream "Deidara! Fuck me faster" I repot screaming<p>

He smirks "oh, I thought that you would never ask" he then went faster and touch that spot again making me moan. "I think that I found your g- spot" he then when faster, faster and harder, deeper hitting the spot again, I moaned with each movement. He moaned to "oh, you are so tight" he hit the spot and moan louder. And then it happened, his stop a little and the white hot liquid begun running down inside of me making me scream making some noise, not words, some asks for more

The movements and all the pleasure noise continued for some more minutes until Deidara leid beside me panting a little. I was smiling my mind was in what we just had done but my eyes already were closing. But his sexy voice said in my ear "Love, don't tell anyone...hm, it will be a problem If someone discover. And don't forget, I've been observing you for six months, I know everything about you, I don't think that you want seen some friend get hurt"

My eyes opened, what? He was threading me? But before I could say something he continued "I'm warning you, don't tell anyone. And I'll be around, I'll be here again, and in the next time I won't play easy with you, you will love it" I turn to answer but he was gone, I was alone in the room. 

**Wow, it was difficult… yes, I think, my fist lemon, what you guys think? I done well? And review pleas. I would love knowing how I was… thanks for reading^^**


	4. Regret

**Good girl or… Naught?**

**Chapter 4 – Regret**

**Wow, I update sooner then I thought that I would… I think that is because I want to write another lemon, well, I want to practice.**

**Btw, *sight* this chap was very difficult… I think that I couldn't show Ayumu's feelings very well. I really hope that you enjoy (I mean if actually there is someone reading it) and please tell me what you guys think**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto, his creator is Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs (Ayumu and his father that don't have a name, you can give me some options… please? I'm horrible in male names) and the plot.**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

I woke up the next morning dizzied, what happened? What I did? Flashes of the lest night appeared in my mind, a gorgeous body on top of me, gold hair in my face, strong arms holding my waist...

What? It really happened or it was a dream, a sick one? I opened my eyes, the room was dark, quickly I sit up in the bed and turned on the light looking around, It was a dream... It had to be a dream, I was- I was raped? What? I shake my head trying to organize my thinks

No, it can't be like that. I wasn't raped, that was impossible.

I looked down and frozen. I was naked, there were red marks over my breasts and my waist. The sheets were dirty with stained of something white... Oh my god... I quickly stand up and almost fall in the ground. My legs were sore and each step hurt.I walked as fast as possible, letting moans of pain pass though my lips, in the direction of the bathroom, there I looked to the mirror, my heir was a messy and I gasped when I looked at my neck, some red marks were covering it, they were small but there were two purple ones a little bigger and very "striking" everyone would notice then.

I stay there, staring at my image in the mirror for minutes, I don't know how many, I didn't care. But without notice tears begun running down my face, I was crying. That sensation... I lost my virginity with a horrible man. It was really strange, I never really thought about this, for me it was silly, think about who I would lost my virginity... But now... I thought about Kiba, I could never say that I lost with him, my real love, It made me sad, and I couldn't tell him that.  
><em><br>__"Love, don't tell anyone...hm, it will be a problem If someone discover. And don't forget, I've been observing you for six months, I know everything about you, I don't think that you want seen some friend get hurt"_ His words echoed in my head. He would hurt my friends, he would hurt Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata... My father…

Why it happened with me?

A strange man raped me an-and I allowed him! I-I- more images flashed in my head, my body pushing forward for more, my moans filling the room, I screaming Deidara's name.

I was felling dirty, I was filling a dirty slut. My whole body begun shaking _"__I'll be here again, and in the next time I won't play easy with you, you will love it"_again I listened his words in my mind, he will come back? T-to rape me again?

"Why I'm so week?" I cry for myself in the bathroom looking to the ceiling throwing my head backwards "Why the fucking hell I did it?" I scream for myself "Idiot!" I was so idiot, so stupid, how I could just felt for a good looking man like that? If someone just kiss me, I'll give everything for him? I'm so week! I stay crying in front of the mirror supported on the sink. I-I was so... Ah! I didn't found any word, I was dizzied chastising myself, shouting words inside of my head. I cry didn't thinking in anything clear, just a lot of mixed words about my reaction, a reaction of a whore, my boyfriend and Deidara's words

And I stay there, like that crying confused tears and saying things to myself just hoping to wake up, from a horrible nightmare, it was the last thing in the hole world that I would ever want to happened. My worst fear, after what happened with my mom...

After minutes I slowly stop crying, the tears dry and I looked at my messy reddish face, I had cried to much. I just need to control myself, I just need to relax, to calm down. I jumped into the box and turn the cold water, and let it fall in my shoulders.

I take the longest shower of my entire life, staying under the water for more than an hour thinking in everything that happened letting some tears run down my face. pretending to be just the water of the shower... But I couldn't lie to myself.

And the fact that I allowed him put this white liquid inside of my body disgusted me, I was so idiot, I can get pregnant! I couldn't have a child with fifteen years and, oh my god a child from a horrible man like him! In the moment I couldn't do anything, I had to wait… I begun breathing heavy, I _couldn't _have his child. Ok, I wouldn't have his child, he had done it only one time, it was amost impossible!

I thought about what I was felling in that exactly moment... It was so strange... wasn't exactly fear, it was sadness, guilt, pain... And something more but I couldn't translate what I was feeling

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Sometimes it would be so good been a ninja... It was what I was thinking in the same time as I in front of the closet was looking for something to wear. I already had panties, bra and pants on.

My fingers were touching my neck feeling the hurt skin, how I would cover those marks? I would love having a bandana to but here... Tears begun running down my face living wet trail there, now I was there trying to cover the sin.

If I could change something, I wouldn't had done what I done last night, I would fight more, I would be stronger. I wouldn't have all the lust.

It already was seven o'clock, what time I woke up? Something around thirty past four of the morning... I was so tired and sleepy. I give up in the search some shirt that would actually cover my neck, so I just put a simple fishnet shirt (I had someone even not been a shinobi), a t-shirt and a jacket and went to the bathroom to pick some make up, doing my best to cover all the marks that Deidara had leave.

It was working... I thought, well, the marks were covered but it was obvious that there were a little to much make up. I had to put something... A chocker would be the best option but I only had one... My most precious jewel

The thick silver choker with a blue crystal heart in the middle of it was special for me, Kiba gave the gift to me in our birthday of one year! This is the why that in the middle of the heart the words "My love" were carved

I pick the box of the choker, simple but beautiful, the box was covered with a classic black velvet and with silver ink was write in the cover "for my beautiful jewel" in pretty hand write. I know that Kiba didn't write or choose the words, he wasn't this romantic guy but it steel being lovely, I loved it and him.

It only remember me about my boyfriend, he couldn't discover about Deidara, not about the fact that he raped me, but the fact that I didn't fight, I didn't know what had happened with me in the moment.

I opened the box and picked the chocker, my hands were shaking a little, I didn't want to put it, it would make me fell even worst, think in Kiba. But I couldn't let anyone discover it, Deidara said that he would hurt my friends... So I put it and looked to the mirror.

Yes, like that was better, the makeup weren't to apparent. But my heart was tight against my chest the situation make me extremely sad, I felt sad for Kiba, I didn't deservs his love, I was a horrible girlfriend, I was a horrible person.

I sight, next time I had to be stronger, I had to control myself. We would do sex, I was sure, because he would rape me but I wouldn't want it, I'll fight.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

A little apprehensive, I walk out of my room, everything were quietly, if daddy had arrived, he already had gone to the store. I was afraid that someone had listened me moaning and screaming in the middle of the night and also afraid of someone been in the house

But I couldn't do anything if someone did listened. So I just went down to the first floor looking around, I was sure that if I listen something I would scream, scream like crazy. I went directed to the kitchen, I need something to distract me, food wasn't the best option, but it was better than nothing.

There was a paper in the stand, it was a note from my daddy.

_Aki,  
>Sorry for last night, for not been with you. But nothing happened right? Don't worry about me, I had to went to another village to make a special delivery<br>But everything it's fine now, I have to go to the store, but I'll be home in the same usual time  
>I love you, dad.<em>

I sight in relief, he was ok, less things to me worry about. After having my breakfast, nothing special, some break and a cup of milk, I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, always looking around.

After cleaning the kitchen I went up stairs to clean my room, there, I found my clothes that were thrown in the floor. I made a little stack with then and throw the sheets there too, everything were dirty, disgusting. I washed everything to nobody find out about what happened. I was felling ridiculous. In this time my biggest fear was on if someone had listened me... What was my fuckig problem?

I sight, I had to forgot it, now it didn't make any difference. Forget was the best thing I could do. I had to lunch with Naruto... Sighing I put my shoes on and went outside. The cold wind in my skin makes me silver. I walk fast with my head down, the last think that I want in that moment was talk to someone, I didn't even want to eat with Naruto, but I already had caceled with him twice because of Kiba. And I didn't want that anybody distrusted, I had to act normally.

With my luck, it was obvious that I would meet someone in the way. So when I saw the known brown hair walking in my direction I didn't try to hide myself more. "Hey Aya!" the masculine voice said, I sight, Kiba. The last person that I would want to see "Hey Kiba" I gave him a smile, trying my best to it don't look fake. Akamuru, that was in his  
>side, went to my feet and supported in my legs. I smile a little more, more truly this time, and picked him up as he lick my face making me giggle.<p>

He smile back and ask "I didn't say that anything would happened?" my heart begun beat faster "look at you, save here, you didn't have to worry" he continued putting his hand in my waist bringing me closer "So..." he touch the blue stone of my choker, but after he could continue I said "I'm going to lunch with Naruto in the ramen bar"

"Oh, this Naruto, he eats nothing but ramen?" he smirked a little and Akamaru barked, I wasn't really listening, I want to go meet Naruto. Faster I get there, faster I would get home. "Ayumu? Something happened?" Kiba ask looking in my eyes "Oh, I'm sorry, I need to go Kiba, Naruto is waiting me... Hm... I see you tonight" I gave him a smile showing that I was ok.

"Aya, are you sure?" he ask serious "Yes, I'm fine, I'm only a little sleepy" I reply giving him a light butterfly kiss in his lips. "Now I have to go! By Kiba!" I put Akamaru in the ground. I sound really happy this time, I was really good in masked my emotions with good mood and smiles. "By Aya, see you tonight... I love you"

My heart jump when he said that, I felt sadness. A tear almost run down my face, but I hold it, he couldn't saw me crying. "I-I love you too" I said in the most truful manner that I could. The culpa was killing me.

And with that I turn around and leave as fest as I could, I didn't want to see his reaction.  
><strong><br>Kiba's P.O.V.**

Ayumu began walking fast in the ramen bar direction. She wasn't fine, I was sure. How she said that loved me... And that choker… She only used it in special situations. In our birthday, in the Valentine's Day, when we went at some parties...

I sighed "let's go Akamaru" I said looking to him and we begun walking. It might be nothing, Ayumu used to tell me everything, any problem. Probably, it was a girl problem again.

I smile to myself remembering the scene of Ayumu kicking me out of her house when Hinata appeared there asking something to her. She only said "Sorry, girl's problem" and then closed the door in my face. Now it was Ayumu's turn... I would say to Hinata talk to her.  
><strong><br>Ayumu's P.O.V.**

I walk fast in the bar direction, the streets were crowed, it was lunch time. Naruto was waiting for me in front of the ramen bar. "Hey Naruto!" I gave a big smile. "Sorry, did I make you wait to much?" He also smiles "Ayumu-chan! No, I just got here!" We entered in the shop and get sits. Seconds later a tall woman in a simple, but beautiful light pink kimono, she get closer and ask "Read to order?" she picked a little paper waiting to note the order.

"Hm... I want the traditional ramen please" I said "Oh, I want the usual please!" Naruto shout and I giggle, Naruto always eat there, the waitress already know what he want. "Ok guys" she said leving us.

"So Naruto, how the train is going?" I begun a talk, I knowed that it would make he speaks a lot, so I didn't need to speak. "Oh, I learn this super cool jutsu! I have to to show you!" I giggle "Oh, I would love to see!" I said encouraging him to continue talking but and before he could continued, the tall woman bring our food "Tanks" we said.

We begun to eat as Naruto continued saying about his lest fight. I really don't know how this boy didn't chocked or how he had time to breath, he talked in the middle of the food. And also ordained more bowls, I couldn't figure out how he didn't fattended either.

"And then, I kick him right in the side of his head! Believe it! My arms then-" He continued telling me about his super fight and I just nodded sometimes and smile, this was Naruto. We finished eating as Naruto continued talking most of the time, I was avoiding as much as I could talking

"Ayumu-chan, were do you want to go now?" Naruto asked in front of the shop. 'well...' I thought 'Its better stay with Naruto, he talk all the time, like that I wouldn't need to talk much, plus I weren't in the mood of inventing an excuse lying to him, I already was bad enough for not telling anyone anything... Kiba...'

"Hm... I don't know, let's-" I yawned and covered my mouth with my hand "Sorry- well... there is a beautiful river next to the hot springs, it have some time that I don't go there. We can go" I said, it was a calm walk and it wasn't very far, I didn't want to walk much, I was really sleepy and my legs were still a little hurt

"So let's go!" Naruto said as we begun walking in the direction of the hot springs. I hope that this day pass quickly.

**So guys here it is^^ What you thought? Well, I think that Kiba is a little OOC… I'll try to make him a little more him in the next chaps.**

**Oh, and sorry if there is some grammar mistakes, how I already said, my English sucks and I'm really trying my best^^**

**People please REVIEW, I'll begun answer the reviews, but to do it, I have to receive then first right?**

**Here we go…**

**Yugioh13- kkkk, thanks, a lot! I would pick Deidara tooXD o/\o Well, I'm not Ayumu so we will have to wait… (to say the true I haven't figure out an end yet) oh, and another visit? Maybe, I'm not going to say anything, only a hint: It will have more lemonXD**


	5. Slut

**Good girl or Naught? **

**Chapter 5 – Slut**

**Sooo guys, her I am… please don't throw rocks in me. **

**Yeah, I update late, I know… but my computer broke and some part inside of it had to be replaced and, well, whatever. I 'm so sorry…**

**Anyway, this chap is almost a filler, sorryXP But Î really promise that in the 7 chapter the things will be better. And in the next one is a… preparation for the better thingsXPPP **

**Ok… here we go, enjoy^-^**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

When the door opened I dropped the knife in the floor making a big noise and almost scream. My daddy runs to the kitchen to see if what happened. "Are you ok?" he asked worry, I was painting with my hand in my chest, tiring to calm my heart down. "Yes, you scared me"

I looked to him, he was still holding his things and hadn't get off of his coat. When I looked to his face I felt sad again, my dad... I run in his direction and hug him sneezing my face in his shirt "You worry me"

He laugh and hug me back "sorry honey, i had to go to a little village next to here, nothing special. Sorry for living you alone" he apologize "It's ok daddy, no-nothing happened" my voice cracked a little but he didn't noticed it.

We broke the hug and I pick the knife in the floor. "the dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" I said "I toughing that you would have dinner with Kiba tonight" my father said passing me the spoon that I was searching.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" I said picking a spoon. "Do you mind if I invite him to eat with us?" I ask and he give me a big smile, my dad liked Kiba, he loved the fact that he was my boyfriend, I was much more happy after begun dating him. "Sure honey"

"Can you wash this plates please? I will call him" he didn't reply, just pick the plates and begun washing then. I gave him a kiss on my cheek and went to the living room. I picked the phone and dialet Kiba's number

"Hello?" "Kiba?" I ask even knowing that was him "Aya! I already was leaving, something happened?" I listened Akamaru's barking at the background "Yes, sorry, I forgot that we would meet in the restaurant!" I giggle "So... Do you want to eat here tonight?" I really didn't want to him eating here... I didn't want to face him, remember what happened. "Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" he said "I'll be waiting" I wasn't believing in myself, how could I act so normally? I was raped a day before! Sighing I turn of the phone and went to the kitchen. Dad was there washing the plates. "Tanks daddy, I'll finish here" I give him a smile and picked the plate of his hand. "Oh no Ay, go take a shower, you might be tired, I finish" he picked the plate of my hand and push me to the door "ok daddy, tanks" I went in the direction of my room.

Everything was normal and clean, it didn't look like a scene of a crime. I sight and pick a light blue kimono, one of my favorites, it has white sakuras designs on it. Some panties and bra too and then I when to the bathroom. I put out my precious chocker and put it in the box.

Then get of the makeup examining my neck, the skin was much better, there were one or two red marks, but nothing much seeming. My waist and my wrist were better too. Sighting I take of all my clothes and take a quick shower.

Growing I did everything very quick. I didn't want to stop, if I did, I would have time to think. What is a problem. I tried my best to keep my mind occupied. I sight again and ready, I went down stairs There were Kiba and my father sitting in the living room, waiting me. I smile when I saw the brown heir. "Sorry guys, did I make you wait to much?" I ask when I entered in the room. "No, actually I thought that you would take longer" my father laughs. I sit in Kiba's side and pick his hand "Hi" I whispered. "Hello" he reply and give me a light kiss on my lips. I giggle and my father smile.

I didn't care in kissing my boyfriend in front of my father, Kiba always was so over me even with someone around and after two years dating him, I stop caring either. He would say something but after he could I almost shout "Oh, my chicken!" and stand up running toward the kitchen.

I opened the oven to see the dinner. I sight, the chicken was fine, well, dead, but it was how it had to be. Kiba append in the door "Did you save your chicken?" he ask laughing. I turned to him smile "Yes, I did. Thanks for caring" and he rolls his eyes walking in my direction.

"can you pass me the cloth please?" I ask pointing to the cabinet he handle me what I asked him. I picked the chicken and place it in a pretty dish. I was placing the potatoes in next to the chicken "You know Aya..." I looked to Kiba as he continued "soon it'll be your birthday..."

"and...?" I giggle "oh, nothing, only to know if you remembered" he giggle too as I punch his arm like I had done the day before "it obvious that I remember!" I said in a childish voice. I thought that he would reply, but he didn't, he just stood there smiling to me. "What?" "Nothing, it's just that you look much better then you looked this morning"

I frozen for some seconds, I had completely forgotten about Deidara, about the fact that I lost my virginity with fifteen eyes old with a strange, probably, a criminal. "eh..." I begun, I was frozen, but he couldn't distrust so I forced a laughs "Hahah, I'm ok Kiba, nothing happened"

He didn't believe me, but didn't reply. "ok then..." I picked the food and he help me to put everything in the table. We sit, I in the head, my father in my right and Kiba in my left, like always. We ate talking about random thinks, minutes before the talk begun, I forgotten again about Deidara, I was really a ridiculous horrible girl. We laughs and talk a lot, happy moments.

After finish eating daddy put his plate in the kitchen and he said goodbye "Good night honey, Kiba" he said already in the stairs "I want you in bed at eleven, behave" he completed looking to the clock and then to me, passing his eyes to Kiba. We smile "Ok daddy, night" I said sounding like 'ok, now go sleep, I want to kiss my boyfriend' and Kiba said respectful "Good night sir Nakashima" he smile and go to his room.

It was only eight o'clock, my father had to go to his store at four a.m. so he go sleep early. I smile to Kiba and he smile to as we put all the plates and dish in the kitchen, I wash and he dried, the dishes were finished fast.

After everything cleaned, we sit in the sofa side by side, holding hands, I with my head in his shoulder with my eyes closed. I yawned putting a hand in front of my mouth "Sorry" I said "I didn't sleep well yesterday. "Aya..." he looked in my eyes again "you have to overcome this, let it go, what happened to you mother... You can't be stuck in your past." he was very serious

I sight "I know... I'm tiring" My voice was with a lot of sadness. He hug me, there weren't anything more to be said. But then I get my head up and said in happy voice "I'll forget, don't worry" I smile to him, like always, I didn't like remembering anything sad and living people sad around me. Kiba knows how I were, he knows that I was saying this because of him. "Ok Aya, just please try" he sight. I smile, he knows me very well, talking more wouldn't change anything.

I looked to the stairs and then looked to him like what we would so was wrong, like we couldn't. He smirked as I leaned my body as my lips searched his.

The kiss was full of passion, he was strong holding my waist. Our tongs fight, he let me win this time, a gentlemen. I rolled my eyes with this think but he didn't noticed. And I was so much concentrated in exploring his mouth to care.

We broke the kiss gasping for air but seconds after Kiba begun kissing my neck roughly. I giggle a little, my neck was very sensitive, I felt a lot of ticklish. He smirks without stopping the kisses and slide one of his hands that were in my wrist to my butt, on the kimono, he squise my ass making me jump and gasp with  
>surprise <p>

He laughs with my reaction making me blush, I looked away felling my face burn "s-stop" I said in a low childish voice. He laughs more and pick my chin making me look into his eyes "you are so beautiful when you get embarrassed" my checks were red and he smiled. "you know that I love you" he said without let my chin go "Yes I know" I said smirking.

He smile and bring my lips to his in another delicious kiss. And without stop, his hand when down squise my ass again, but this time I stay in my place and smirk, it was so good, a strange feat inside of me grow up, the same felling that I have when I was having sex with Deidara, what was that? I pass my hands to Kiba's abs, under his shirt I begun felling then with my fingers. He broke the kiss and went direct for my neck didn't stopping for breath any time, he begun biting there, living some red marks but wasn't hard enough for make it blood.

I murmured "harder" and he did, a little of blood append in my neck, but not the enough for drain. So again I murmured "harder Kiba, harder" licking the blood he said in a low voice against my skin "it'll hurt" "I don't care" I murmured and moan when he did, blood run down my neck.

He smirks "Now my Aya enjoy pain? Hm... How interesting" he continued in my neck as his hand went to the back of my kimono and begun undoing the tie. I smirk too "no, I'm not masochist, I like pleasure" and moan again out loud when he hit a specific spot. He smile and bit there harder, then lick the blood making me moan more. My hands pass to the bottom of his t-shirt, I pick it and get it of, exposing his toned chest. I smirk looking for the skin.

And then I stand up looking for him, he had a question look in his face but didn't said anything, just observed me striping my kimono of, very slowly. His eyes wide when he saw my body covered with only bra and panties. I throw the kimono in a chair of the living room and get on top of Kiba that was sitting in the sofa. He smirks and pass his hands in my waist grabbing it. "What you are doing Love?" he whispered in my ear "having pleasure" I whispered back and smirk "it's ok for me" and then his hand went to my back touching the back of my bra, passing his hand there, teasing me.

One of mine hands leave his chest and went to my back unclipping the bra with only one fast movement "you are no fun" he said as my hand get back to his chest and his hands went to my front pull my bra "You know Aya, your father wouldn't be happy with it..." he said but didn't stop undressing me. "He don't need to know" I reply "He will listen us" he throw the bra in the ground and begun massaging my breasts, with the two hands, on win each, making movements synchronized. "He will not" I reply not really thinking, it was a little obvious that he would listen. But he didn't looked like caring either.

So we just stop the conversation and continued what we were doing, his hands stopped the movement in my breasts and his hands slide thought my skin in my back's direction, and then when down, going again to my front, he was just felling me, touching my skin very gently. But if felt so good. His hands were brushing my bally and went down to my panties, placing his hands on top of the fabric.

It was a little unfair, I was almost naked and he still with his pants on! So, my hands passed of his bally to the button of his pants, unbutton the piece of cloth with only one fast movement of my fingers. I would pit his pants down but I was interrupted with a my own gasp, Kiba had slid his fingers inside of my panties and place then, now on top of my clit. His fingers were making perfects circular movements, teasing me, I let out some low moans what make him smile.

He then put the top of two fingers in side of me making me gasp with surprise. He smirked and begun moving, his fingers went a little deeper making different movements for different directions, I moan. He put another one and the three fingers bumped in and out making me moan again, louder. He was being genital, he didn't want to hurt me "deeper" I said in his ear, he did, each time the he get off and the in again, it was a little deeper "harder" I whispered "It will hurt" he whispered back but did what I ask him for, he didn't wait an answer, the movements were more rough. I was moaning, lowered and more times. Then it happened, my body tensed a little and I let out a loud moan in pleasure when the hot liquid wet my panties, my skin, and Kiba's fingers. He smile with the results of his movements. And then, moved his forefinger in circular movements in the wet parts. He get his hand off of me and looked at his wet finger before putting it in his mouth letting out a little moan. My eyes were wide and I was blushing, and he smirk as he put again his hand in side of me continuing what he had stopped.

My body automatically went forward wanting more, my eyes wide, a flash of Deidara's face appeared in my mind, the moment that I had pulled my body forward for more last night for that fucking perfect body, yes for the _body_, not for the guy. Then it hit me, it was the body, it was pure lust. That felling was just dirty pure lust. I stop moving and tried to stand up, but Kiba's fingers were holding me by my panties, but when I pull he immediately stopped and get his hand off of me. I stand up without saying a word, I was dizzied, I was felling dirt, I was felling a slut.

I did what I done for lust, past night was just lust, my lust, not Deidara's. I begun sweating and breathing a little heavier, I was felling horrible. "Aya, are you ok?" Kiba's voice asked me worried, I didn't listened clearly "Kiba...I think that is better you go now" I said not looking directly to his face "What? Aya, what happened?" he asked with the same worried tone, my eyes were blank when I answered "Nothing happened, I-I only want to be alone now, please Kiba, go" I looked away when he faced me tiring to make me look to his eyes, I couldn't , if I did I would felt so guilty, and probably I would begun crying or something like that, he couldn't saw me like that.

"Ayumu, don't" he was serious "Please, Kiba, I just need to be alone now, you aren't really helping" I reply as he went in the door's direction "Ayumu, please don't do it, tell me, even if I couldn't do anything, I want to know" "YOU CAN'T!" I scream bursting in tears, kneeling in the ground. He wrapped his hands in my shoulders "you can't know" I said between the sights of the cry "Kiba, you can't, go please, I can't" he continued holding me, and helped me get up and sit in the sofa "please Kiba, go!" I said getting his hand off of me and running to the stairs, I didn't care that I was only wearing panties, to say the true, I had completely forget about his.

"Ayumu!" he tried to stop me but I already was in the second floor and just said loud, not scream again, I really hoped that my dad hadn't listened anything, "Go home Kiba!" and with that I run to my room closing the door behind me. I stood there for some seconds waiting if he would go after me, but he didn't. I sight an begun crying again, I  
>was felling so dirt, so horrible, a ridiculous girl. I just change my dirt panties and put some random pajamas that I found and thought myself in the bed turning off the lights.<p>

Laid in there I thought about everything that happened last night, what I did, what Deidara did, my reaction, new feelings, sensations... What I felt, what I was felling, the lust...

There I reached a conclusion.

I want that Deidara come back.

Soon.

I really liked been raped.

I was feeling like a slut again.

**DooneXD**

**Yeah, yeah, I know what you guys are thinking...**

**Wait, no I don't… so please review so I can know^-^**

**And a big thanks for **Yugioh13**, really, it makes everything easer and better.**

**The next chap will be posted… Maybe Friday, but if I couldn't it will be Wednesday…**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Birthday present

**Good girl or Naught? **

**Chapter 6 - Birthday present**

**Sorry. yes, it took a lot of time… I'm not giving excuses this time, they are ridiculous...**

**Anyway, enjoy^^**

People around me, who were they? Strange faces, I couldn't see clearly their features. I was sitting in the dirty ground, my clothes ripped, and my heir was a mess, there were a little of blood running down the corner of my mouth, my pale skin showed some purple marks covering me. And also dirt, dirt all over my face and my legs, maybe soil or just dust.

People were laughing of me, making fun of me. Some people were throwing coins in me and laugh more and I looked in the direction that the coin went, not seeing anyone, only shadows. "What? My money isn't enough for you whore? You prefer taking me to the bed, this is a better payment?" and more laughs. I opened my mouth for reply, for scream with the horrible man, but nothing but some strange noise that didn't meant anything get off of my dry mouth. Everyone laugh and another voice in the other side of the crowd scream "Did you moan and scream so much that you can't even talk slut?"

I opened my mouth and tried again but I only make the same noise that didn't said anything. And now I couched with the effort and spit a little of blood, throwing he liquid in the ground. More people laughing in all the sides, I didn't know where they were, where I could hide myself. The words echoed in the place, coming from all the directions mixed with the laughs "slut" "Dirty bitch" "slave" "slut" "lustful whore", the same words of that day, when my mother was raped.

I tried again and again hurting even more my throat, but nothing useful get off of my mouth, this make people laugh more, I shut my eyes and put my hands in my ears to don't listen but the voices continued, they were in my head, they were everywhere.

I shot my eyes open and scream "STOP!" but, the voices already had stopped. I looked around, I was in my bed, in my room. I was sweating, my fingers were holding the sheets, with my nails and apparently, all my strong. I sight in relief, it was only a nightmare.

The room was light, I looked at the clock and I raise my eyebrows in surprise, it already was nine o'clock! Normally I waked up seven, thirty pat seven, not more than that, I might be very sleep.

I was felling dirty, my legs were disgusting with that white liquid. I sight and went take a shower, it was fast. I just put on a blue kimono with some detailed bird draw in white. All thud felling continued there, almost killing me, I felt like a slut.

I pass all the day at home, I didn't want to see anyone, the phone rang a few times but I didn't hang on cause I was sure who was calling, Kiba. And if it wasn't him, I'm sorry but I'm not talking to anyone right now. Serious, the last thing that I want to do in that moment is face someone.

I didn't stop the hole day, I cleaned all the house, I cook my lunch, I already cooked the dinner, that was in the oven, I had organized my wear drove separating all the clothes that I didn't wear more and I had take three showers since I woke up, I don't know why, I was just felling dirty.

Now I was searching something to do, if I stop, I would think and then I would begun chastising myself. So I looked around searching for a chore, which I didn't found, everything already had been done. I sight and looked at the clock, ten past four, my father would be home soon. So I just sit in the sofa a little tensed, I couldn't begun thinking in Deidara, I tried to relax and maybe sleep a little, I was tired.

But then the front door opened, I run in to hall to see dad undressing his coat to hang. "Hello Ay, are you here? I thought that you world hang out with someone today" he said as I hug him saying "Welcome home dad, no, today I stayed here, there were a lot of things to be done"

"oh, ok, thanks Ay, you help me a lot" he said walking towers the stairs "I'll take a shower, relax a little now, you might be tired" "ok dad" was my reply. When he gone I laid in the sofa again and without notice, I was sleeping 

- - - - - - - -

I woke up with my dad calling me "Ay, the dinner is ready, wake up" I raised my body a little, dad was calling me front the kitchen, when I stand up I notice that he had finished making the food and had set the table, he worked a lot and helped me to! A little sleepy I went to the table, he apperd and sit in my right, like always.

"You didn't need to do it, you should had worked me up!" I said putting food in my plate "It's ok Ay, you are tired... And, did you and Kiba had an argue...?" he ask me already eating, surprising me a little, I thought that he didn't had listened "W-why do you think this?" "Oh, because yesterday night I listened you screaming..." "Oh, nothing happened, no... happened, but it isn't anything, soon everything will be fine" I said without believing in my own words.

"And I'll be around, I'll be here again, and in the next time I won't play easy with you, you will love it" Didara's words apperd in my mind making shivers run down my spin "Are you ok Ayumu?" my dad ask looking at my worried face, fast I put a smile in my face and reply quickly "Oh, yes, nothing happened" I begun eating again.

- - - - - - - - -

Time pass... It already had passed one hole month since Deidara had been here, I begun thinking that he wouldn't come back, but secretly I felt a little sad about this, yes, I felt, sometimes I cached myself thinking in him, thinking in that night... And then shaking my head like this would get the thinks out of my mind.

Me and Kiba talked and we were "ok" I mean, we hang out a lot and all this stuff but there were some moments of tension, but most of the time we were having a lot of fun. And all my worries of being pregnant wasn't bothering me more, my period was normal

I woken up with a loud voice in my side screaming "No! Shut up Ino pig, you will woke Ayumu up! And" then the door was opened, I was sitting in my bed with this sleepy face of mine. Even with my blurred vision of the sleep I could saw who ware the loud people and get angry "What you two are doing here?" Sakura and Ino entered in my  
>room, but then after then, Hinata entered following then, making me smile a little.<p>

Sakura run to my bed "Oh, sorry Ayumu-chan!" and then she turned to the blond girl "Ino! Look what you did!" before they could begun arguing I asked "What you are doing here?" and Sakura stopped turn to me again "It's your birthday!" I face palmed, how I could forget my own birthday? Kiba's smirking face apperd in my mind, and I let a smile apperd in my face, he always make jokes with me about I'm forgetting my own things, I always do that.

"H-happy birthday A-Ayumu-chan" Hinata said for the first time, I smiled, she was my best friend "tanks! But, Hinata, what we talk about?" I ask her with a serious look, she take a long breath before speak again "Happy birthday Ayumu-chan", I smile, sometimes I helped her with this shy stuff "I prefer listening like this! So... How you  
>girls entered here?" I asked a little worried if they entered by the window...or- "Oh, your father gave a key for us yesterday, we want to do a surprise" Ino said "Hm... Tanks" "Happy birthday!" Ino and Sakura said together.<p>

"oh, tanks girls, you didn't need to come here, serious" I said standing up "It obvious that we need to be here, now go change clothes, we'll go shopping!" Ino continued "what? No, I have a lot of things to do!" I said thinking in anything that I really had to do, nothing come in my mind, my god, Sakura and Ino are so annoying "like what?" Sakura ask knowing that I was ling, I smile "ok, wait a minute" I picked some clothes and went to the bathroom.

I was always kind with then because I always was kind with everyone, sometimes it annoyed me, I had to stop acting like this, I mean, be a little less fake. I sight and put one ocean blue (my favorite color) kimono and entered in my room again, the three girls were waiting in the same place that I live then.

"let's go" I said without much enthusiastic "ok" Sakura said and we live my house going in the direction of the biggest streets. We entered in each store, they made me buy a lot of clothes that I really didn't need and make me tired and starving, we walk a lot. Sakura and Ino talked a lot but I talk more with Hinata. We went lunch in the dango restaurant at the afternoon, It was late to have lunch, the restaurant was almost empty. I loved dango, I loved anything sweet. 

After all this shops and this walks, they let me *roll eyes* get back to my house. When I entered in the house a loud "Surprise!" echoed in the living room, everyone was there, and even the senseis. I kind of wait something like that, but I smile leting out a gasp and looked around, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, Tenten and even Shino, Sasuke and Neji were there. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and Yruka were the too, even not being my senseis. Oh, and my father.

Then people throw a avalanche of "happy birthdays" and all this wishes in me witch I thanked polite. After all this the party continued, everyone was happy chatting and having fun (well, I think) there was music and food (sweeties, that I love).

In the party I stay with Kiba, Naruto and Hinata almost of the time, but I talk with everyone, some of them was a little more colds like Sasuke, but everyone was friendly with me, even I'm not being a ninja or anything...

But the sandiest moment of the party was when Shizune arrived, not because I didn't liked her, no! She was great, but she was working that day. So what would she been doing there? I was trying to make a conversation with Neji, but the things weren't going really well... "And..." I tried a talk but I stop didn't knowing what more I could say leaving an awkward silence, well, to me, cause I was the one tring to talk.

Kiba with Shizune in his side apperd in my side "Oh! Thanks god Kiba! You are here" I said more to myself, like he was there to save me from the silence and make the things go on. "Sorry Aya, I have to go" he said making my smile despaired "What?" "Yeah, I'm sorry, Tsunade have a few missions to be done. After I could say something Shizune turned to Neji "This is for you too Neji" "Ok" was his reply. I gave Kiba a tight hug and a kiss witch he accepted pleased "Happy birthday love, I'll be back as soon as possible" I giggle as he kissed me again a little playful, Shizune smile and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Ok we need to go... Happy birthday Ayumu, I'm sorry for taking your friends away but work need to be done" Shizune said after left with her, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Shino. I didn't know why Hinata didn't went with then but I think that Tsunade leave my best friend with me in my birthday.

- - - - - - - - -

"I have a present for you Ay, come here" My father called me after everyone already gone, Naruto was the last one to leave. I went with my dad for the kitchen, he pick a little box that was covered with a beautiful pink paper and a white loop. "Oh dad, you didn't need to buy anything! You already do so many things for me!" I said picking the preset "No Ay, you help me so much darling, I don't know what I would do without you" I smile and open it, inside were a lot of papers and some money "What's this?" I ask him, he smile "You can visit Hitomi"

My eyes wide and I let out a gasp "W-what?" I give him a big smile "Yes, you can go, I can't go with you because the store, and I think that you already have mature enough to go there alone, but it depends one you, do you will be ok alone?" "Yes" I reply quickly, after all, I think that I lost the fear of been alone. He smile and hug me "be careful" he said hugging me "when I go?" I ask him looking inside the box "Well, I already make the reserve of the hotels, it's only one, it isn't far from here, but it's one day of traveling so I thought that you can go there tomorrow morning or  
>today... I think that you really want to see Hitomi, you don't see her since... Since you were thirteen" he said showing me the papers of the hotel.<p>

"serious? I can go today?" I ask him didn't believing in his words, Hitomi was my... I not even knew for sure, she was my third cousin? Well, I don't know, she was a distant relative, she lived in a close town from here but I never could go there, normally she come here. But I love she's my best friend ever, she's awesome!

"Yes, if you want it's only one hour of traveling, if you walk fest, but if you want to go, you have to leave now, it isn't good walk alone at night" I hug him again and give him a kiss in his check, "thank you daddy, I love you, you didn't had to do it" he smile "I love you too, don't worry, you deserves"

I went upstairs and looked to my bed, there were a little blue box on top of my pilot, I pick it up, there were a label, it was from Kiba. I smile, he was so sweet. I opened the box and looked in, letting out a gasp of surprise, in the small box was a little porcelain dog. I picked the little dog holding tears. It looked like Akamaru. But the gift remembered her of sad things too  
><strong><br>Flash back (3 person P.O.V)**

A little girl with a really long light brown hair that almost went up to her tight waist was with some white and blue flowers in her hands, sitting in the green grass. It looked wet, maybe it just had stopped rain, but she didn't care it was only wet grass making all her cloths dirty. As her hands played with the flowers, she sang in a low voice, a music that she just had created, only a happy rhythm with a flower's lyric. She couldn't had more than six years old.

"Ay! Lunch is ready!" Her mother's voice came from inside of home "ahhh! But mom, I'm choosing pretty flowers to give to daddy when he arrives!" she screams back still looking to the white flowers and the blue one. Seconds after her mother come out of te house and knelled in her side, the little girl showed her mother what she made "Look mom! Do you think that daddy will like it? I pick the blue one because he is a boy!" she said with a big smile in her face.

He mom smile and pick the flowers "They are beautiful honey, I'm sure that dad will love it, now let's go lunch right? You might be hungry" she said standing up and holding her daughter's hand, the two walk back to the house.

"Look Ay, I made another one to you!" her mother said entered in the house and leaving the flowers in the table that the lunch already was set. Ayumu seemed to know what she was talking about and was exited! She and her mother go to her room, the walls were white with tiny pink, blue and yellow flowers over it. Her simple bad had a light green blanket covering it.

"Here" her mother, that looked a lot with her, put a package in her hands. The eyes of the kid went wide with the emotion of receiving a present, her hands destroyed the paper that covered the object. "Mom!" she smile "Thanks! I love it!" she gave her a hug bruising her head in the bally. The mother picked the porcelain elephant of her little hands "Let's put with the other ones?" the woman asked "Yes!"

Then Ayumu's mother put the elephant in a bedside table, there was another six animals. She knew how to work with porcelain and ink. She always made little objects of it and also beautiful paintings, she always made porcelain animas to her daughter, since she was born. Ayumu smile an pick her mother's hand "I love you mom"

"I love you too"

**End of flashback (Ayumu's P.O.V.)**

The next memory that came at my mind was a little me sitting in the ground of my floor crying and looking for hundreds of pieces of porcelain. I let out only one tear run down my face, and put in my chest, in a little embrace with the little dog. "thank you" I whispered like Kiba could heart.

I put it in the shelf that were the other animals, I put in a special place next to the butterfly, that my father had gave me. I stood there some minutes only looking for the little dog, it means a lot for me.

Then I remembered that I had to go, so I sight and begun packing my things, it was only a week. I put in my beg a lot of new clothes that I had bought with the girls. And some things necessaries like toothbrush and all this stuff.

After everything I went down were my father was waiting me, it ready was six o'clock, I had to walk fast if I didn't want to walk in the dark. I give him a big hug "I love you so much dad, thanks a lot" I said to him with my face in his neck, my voice was a little muffed with his t-shirt's fabric. "I love you too Ay, I already talk to Hitomi, she will waiting you tomorrow night in the a big park of the town, there is an address in the box" I pick my bag and walk in the door's direction "ok daddy" "promise me that you will be careful, you pick everything right?" he looked into my eyes with a little bit of sadness in his eyes, but there were happiness too.

"Yes thanks daddy" and after his little speech about I didn't talking with strangest and all this I kiss his check and begun walking for the principal road.

**Ok, it's this^-^ I'm happy that I'm being able to make the chaps a little bigger in each one (don't know if someone noticed it…)**

**Oh, and I'm happy because tomorrow is my B-day^^ haha, yeah it was only to you guys send me "happy birthdays" like Ayumu. Oh, and Ayumu being my first OC, I made her a little like me, not the appearance, but the psychological yeah. **

**K, the next chap will be posted soon^^**


	7. Dangerous streets

**After anything, big thanks to Yugioh13 and sasogirl for the reviews! They make me so happy^-^**

**I hope you enjoy the new chap… well, this story is a cliché in my head… But I already think in an end that isn't… well, no spoilers.**

**Disclaimed: I do not own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto do) – I just own the plot and the OCs**

I have to do more exercises. I walked so slowly! An one hour walk turned into a two house killing! It already was eight p.m and I didn't get in the little village yet, I was so tired, I definably have a horrible physical conditioning. I didn't want to be in the street  
>after the dark it was very dangerous for a fifte- I mean sixteen years old girl, principally in a big village that hadn't much shinobis around. I was a little afraid but I keep walking slowly, my legs were sore. I already could see the city lights, it wouldn't be danger if I<br>stay in a light place with a lot of people around, hopeful the hotel is in the middle of the town.

I sight, my beg felt heavier then when I left, my arms were sore too. I keep walking in the lights direction, I didn't know if the hotel was at those lights, maybe it was a little away from the center, but at the same way I would stop in the principal street to have dinner so I didn't bother myself in looking around to get some information of where the hotel was.

-

The streets were full of different people, there were some families with a lot of kids running around as their parents showed to then stay in their side, there were groups of teens hanging around, happy young couples... Many lights around the street showed advertisements of casinos and bars for adults but there were also restaurants and events for families with kids.

I entered in a random restaurant that wasn't as full of people as the other ones. I didn't wait a waiter come to receive me in the front door, I just went to a table next to the window and sit. From my sit I could see the front door of one of these strip bars. I stared blankly at the night when a masculine voice interrupted my thinks "Ready to order?"

I looked up a little dizzied, there was a tall red haired man that looked like be around twenty... He was wearing a white shirt with the restaurant symbol on it and some black pants, his pale gray eyes were looking to me, waiting for my answer. A blinked and opened the menu in a random page and choose the first thing that I saw "Hm... I want this one" I said pointing to the number '56' in the menu not even knowing if what I order was chicken, meat or fish.

He gave me a half smile and said "something more?" I nod "water please" "ok" he said and went to the kitchen. I sight and looked to the night again, I was afraid of waking in the town at the dark... I sigh again.

I saw a small man wearing black cloths walk inside the bar, three girls wearing shirts with different color, witch girl with a shirt of the same shape but it was like they had a color representing then, purple, green and pink. The shirt had a huge neckline that showed a lot of fresh and I noticed that they weren't using bra. Also some little black shorts and a pair of high heels. It wasn't cold outside but it wasn't hot either, it didn't mean anything, they seemed to ignore the weather. The pieces of cloth were do tight that I didn't know how they were able to breath wearing that.

A little voice whispered in my bear _"You are looking at your future"_ I looked around and whispered to myself "what?" I listened things? No, I wasn't crazy. "Its better you choose your color... Blue would fit in you perfectly" the voice whispered again, it was a strange voice, hiding a smirk. My eyes wide, I was really crazy "My future?" I said out loud. Now the voice real smirked _"Yes, your future. You'll have to sustent your child anyway"_

"Childs?" I said again, out loud. A couple that was sitting in a few tables next to mine looked to me like I was crazy. The voice only laugh "Wait..." I was whispering "I'm not working in a place like this one!" The voice, that wasn't male nor female smirked again _"You are so foolish, listen to yourself, blue"_ "Myself?" My voice was getting lauther again without I notice. The "one" that was talking to me was "me"... I was crazy.

The voice mentally rolled her eyes "It's obvious, I'm the best one to know what it's your future. You will be the slut that you are and-" "I'm not!" the couple looked to me again but I pretend that didn't noticed "And you will be mother with seventeen and probably you'll not even know who's the father..." my inner ignored me. "Stop! I'm not a whore!  
>It wasn't my fault!" I said again. My inner laugh "It's obvious that you are! Now listen to me, blue"<p>

"You are me! You shouldn't been doing this!" I said already holding my tears "Oh, shut up! You know that it's true, stop lying to yourself bitch, I know the true and you know too, you know what you did and what you want" she slapped. I would reply but another voice interrupted me "Are you ok?" I looked at the tall man that worked at the restaurant. I shacked my head like this would get this voice of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said looking to my hands, not to the guy. Probably my eyes showed the tears that almost fall. He put a plate of salad in front of me, a lot of green food covered with a pink-ish sauce. I don't know how I looked like but he asked a little worried "S- Sorry, there is something wrong?" I looked up "No, it's fine thanks" he said something more but I didn't listened, and didn't answered as well. So he just leaves.

"I'm not a whore! If you are saying that I am, you are too!" I said angry with no one. The voice didn't reply, she was gone. I sight, my own self is saying that I'm a slut! I might be horrible. I shaked my head again 'Ok Ayumu, stopping acting like a kid, now you are sixteen. You are only imagining things, it isn't your fault' I said to myself even knowing that I was lying, it was my fault too, I give everything to the blond guy. 'Just forget it. He won't come back, it was already a month' I said again leaving the subject.

I looked to the plate "Ugh" salad, I hate it. I was kind of lean, but I didn't work out or take care of my body, I was like that because it was from family, don't know, it is from my own body. Salad isn't a real meal to me, there had to have meet, something with really test. Anyway I eat the tomatoes and the eggs leaving all the rest in the plate, after all, I wasn't really hungry. In the table, I leave also the money and left.

It was around ten p.m. but the street continued full, something good. I walked in the middle of the people going to anywhere, I didn't know where I need to go, I just walk. Walk until I find a empty wooden branch in a square. I sit there and pick up my birthday box, inside was the hotel's paper with address and all the necessary stuff, also  
>emergency numbers, money, important addresses, instructions to me find Hitomi...<p>

Ok, now the hotel. I stand up putting the box back to my beg and going to the direction of a little store, with some people around looking the products. There was an old Lady in the balcony "Can I help you?" she ask with a friendly voice when I get closer "Yes, do you know where is this hotel...?" I put the address in the balcony to her see it. "Mh..." she thinks a little "Yes, this is the address of the biggest hotel in the city. It's very expensive, are you sure that it's this hotel?" she asked me a little worried that a sixteen years old alone girl would have all this money. "Yes, it's where I need to go" I said "Ok then, wait a minute please" she smile and diapered in the store.

Some seconds after she come back with a little map of the town "Ok, we are here" she point to a spot of the map in the biggest street, I nod "And the hotel is here" she point in another spot next to the first one but a little far from the principal street that we were. "The hotel isn't far from here, it's about a ten minutes walk" she said tracing a way with a pen in the map. "pick this street that you'll get there faster" she make a little arrow in the map and I nod. "And turn here, you'll pass in front little yellow house here" she made more markings on the map "ok, thank you so much!" I said smiling to the Lady. "Oh, your welcome, don't worry, just go quickly, it's very dangerous for a pretty young lady like you walk alone at night" she said giving me the map "Thanks" I said blushing and picking my bag up "How much is the map?" I ask already with some money in my hands "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry. Now go! But be careful!" she said a little worried. I pick the map with a smile "Thank you, I'll have" she only smile as I leaved the store.

I walked in the direction that the lady pointed to me, the street wasn't as full as when I arrive and some stores already had closed making everything a little darker. I entered in the little street that the lady showed me on the map, but I stop when I faced the street. It was dark, I couldn't even see the end of it. The street was narrow and no one was there. I sighted and walked in, now I was sixteen, I had to do it, I have to be strong.

I walked fast, not running, but almost. It was difficult see what will come in front of me, the lights of the principal street ware week behind me and becoming smallest as I walked forward. "Ok... Now the next street... Right" I murmured to myself turning to the right in another empty dark street. I sight again and walked 'were was the damn hotel? It was so dark!' I thought. I see the little yellow house, but didn't stop, just smile to myself, it meant that the hotel was closer. "Hey! Hottie, were are you going in this hurry?" I stop in my place, frozen. But seconds after I begun walking again, faster than before 'he wasn't talking with me' I thought trying to sound positive to myself even knowing that the worst would come.

"Where are you going? I'm talking with you" The same voice yelled behind me and I pretend that I didn't listened. I had my head down, looking to my feet. Then I bumped in something, no, someone. I looked up to see a man one head taller than me, he had a smirk on his lips. My eyes wide and I turn around only to face another man, the one that was yelling "I was talking to you bitch" the man said looking directly to my wide eyes as another man joined then, making tree man around me.

"Eh... S-sorry I-I n-need to go now" I said trying to pass through the guys but they block the way. "Oh, sweetie, not yet we have some plans to you" the guy that just arrived said, I couldn't think in anything, I was frozen in fear. One of the man grab my waist to me didn't escape, I open my mouth to scream but other man put one hand on my mouth, covering it. I moved my body trying to escape, but I failed, they were stronger then me. The other one picked a kunai and ripped my shirt, the fabric fall in the dirty ground. I tried to cover myself but the man that hooded my waist, passed his hands to my arms holding then in my back. I used my feet to kick the guy with the kunai that hissed in pain putting his hand on this knee.

The other one passed his hands thought the fresh of my bally felling my skin. I tried to scream again but my voice was muffed by the hand. Te man laugh with my despair, I was fighting to get off then, but they were too strong, and I was too week.

I closed my eyes didn't wanting to see his face. I felt his hands slide to my back and entered in my pants. I whined without opening my eyes, feeling the tears coming. His hands continued entering, then in my panties "Please stop" I said below the hand, I didn't know if the man understood my words but he already know what I mean. "Shut up little whore, I only want moans pass thought this red lips of yours" I quizzed my eyes, I wouldn't let this man have the pleasure of seen my tears run down my cheeks.

Then I listened a loud beat of something falling in the ground, some hot liquid fall in my face as the hands that were inside of my panties get out of there abruptly, the hands slide the skin of my ass and my waist, but the man tried to hold me, so when his hands despaired he hurt me. Everything happened in seconds, I hissed in pain and opened my eyes wide. The man was lying in the ground, blood draining of his nose. Another man was there, I couldn't see him clearly because of the darkness but he have long hair in a pony tail. He was wearing a gray loose shirt fishnet showing in the neck and the arms, ninja pants and ninja sandals. I couldn't see the colors well because of the dark, only his shape. He was with fists, one hand with blood.

The man with his hand on me shouted "What the hell?" and he with his friend let me go, throwing me in the grown "Who do you think you are?" the other one asked in a dangerous tone. I put my hand in my face felling the liquid that felt there, blood. Blood from the one that was in the ground.

"I have to finish your little party guys... This young lady already has a owner" the two man laugh "You will repent of doing this" one said. The two of than jump on the l but he deflected running in my direction and picking me up. He threw something little that looked like a little ball in the brown haired guy and seconds after that I could listen a little explosion behind us. I put my face in his shoulder letting some tears of relief fall "Thank you" I murmured against his shirt.

Suddenly he stop and put me in the ground "You know... You shouldn't been thanking me...hmmm" he said. My eyes wide, this voice... This 'hm'... I know the guy "Deidara" My lips formed his name, without sound. "Oh, I'm happy to knew that you remember me, hmm. Hello again Aya, did you miss me?" this time I covered my chest with my hands, I noticed that I was shirt less. "What are you doing here?" I asked  
>trying to look dangerous. "Oh, you shouldn't use this tone with your hero hmmm... Your parents didn't taught good manners?" he asked playfully. I sight "Thank you. But now, please leave" I said controlling myself to don't scream with the bastard, I knew that he was much stronger.<p>

He smirked repeating "If I were you I wouldn't thanks me...hmm" he said. I looked up at his face almost rolling my eyes if I wasn't with so much fear "What? Y-you will r-rape me again?" my eyes were wide. He smirked again walking in my direction and then he went a little forward "Do you want this?" he whispered in my ear with a sexy voice. I was frozen, his voice send shivers down my spine. "I-" I stop myself "I- N-no" only that leave my lips. He smile very pleased with my answer.

Deidara pick my beg in my back and pick a random shirt giving it to me "Put it" he ordened. I pick it and even didn't liking the fact that he was ordering me, I didn't liked the fact that I was shirt less in front of him either. So I put on the loose white shirt and give a step back, his face was to close. But he give a step closer and hold my waist "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked frozen in the same place "Aya, I know that you want, you don't have to pretend in front of me. hmm... Now let's go" he began walking but I didn't walk with him I stayed in my place and didn't let him bring me with him.

"Aya, let's go to your hotel now. Your father called, he might be worried if you don't call back in the hotel" he said making me walk with him. "S-stop!" I begun fighting trying to get his hands off of my waist. I punched his arm making he let me go, I tried to run but he hold my wrist, squeezing it. I hissed in pain "If you don't stop acting foolish, I'll have to fuck you right here, right now, for every single person walking in these streets listen to your moans." he said a little pissed picking me again, holding my body close to his. We walk together in the direction of the hotel.

"I'm sorry Aya, I wanted to come back sooner but I have something to do" he said, I didn't reply, just keep walking. He pretend that we were like a happy couple only having a nice talk, not that he was a criminal ready to rape me. "I know that I make you worry about me hmm..." now I turn my face to him "What? I? Worry about you? Why don't you go lick yourself bastard?" I said with a disgustice voice, I was just tired of him and said without thinking

My words didn't affected him, he only smirked "Oh, I don't need to, I have someone to do it for me" he said bringing me closer as his hand raised my shirt a little and the mouth of his hand lick the skin of my waist, my eyes wide, he was disgusting. We continued walking as Deidara talked about random stuff as I tried to stop listening. Soon we get in front of the hotel. It was huge! The building was beautiful, the old lady was right, the hotel was very expensive. "Let's walk in, act normally and nothing will happen with your father or with Hitomi hmmm..." he whispered.

"H-Hitomi? You know her?" I asked worried, he smirked "I know everything about you" it was only his reply. We entered in the fancy hall. And went direct to the balcony, there was only a tiny woman there and a big guy that was a guard of the hotel, it already was forty past ten, almost everybody were in their rooms or having dinner. Deidara didn't let me go, we walk together to talk with the woman.

"Good night, can I help you?" the woman ask politely "Y-yes, I have a reserve" I said picking my birthday box opening it. Deidara observed every movement that I did, he couldn't allow me ask for help or make something like this. I pick some papers and showed then to the woman. "Ok, Miss Nakashima..." she typed something in the computer "Oh, your father called, he was looking for you and ask to you call him when you arrived" she picking a key and handling it to me with some papers. I was ready to ask for help but I was afraid of Deidara, "Sorry miss, it's everything ok?" she asked a little suspicious, Deidara shot me a advertising look "Eh- N-Nothing! It's everything fine!" I said fast and Deidara smiled, hiding a smirk. "Ok, please sing here" she point a  
>line in the paper, I read it quickly, "Sorry, but here says that I'm going to stay for two days..." I begun "Yes, Sir Nakashima changed the reserve" she said, this time Deidara really smirks but the woman pretend that didn't noticed "you don't need to call him, I can do it for you miss. And say to your father that you and your... boyfriend get here in save" I gasped, boyfriend? "Some problem miss?" she asked "No! You don't have to do it, I'll call him" I said singing were I had to and picking the key. Then walking with Deidara to the elevator. I only listened her voce behind us "Enjoy your stay, If you need something, just call from your room"<p>

He had his arm in my waist, like a real boyfriend, a boyfriend ten years older than me... He didn't looked this older, but he wasn't this young either, it was so wrong. He pressed the number five of the elevator. We were in silence, Deidara only looked at me with a half warm smile as I looked at him emocinales, he was impossible, he acted like it was nothing, like we were in a real relationship.

I opened the door, room number "549", the room was pretty big. There was a big tv, a little refrigerator, a king size bed with fluffy white pillows on top of it. Also closets, a desk and a bedside table in the side of the bed with a telephone and papers to notes. There was an open door, the bathroom, I could see that it was big too, with a big hot tube.

Deidara close the door and locked it. Then he let me go, I dropped my beg in the ground and run to the telephone quickly dialing my home's number, I didn't care about the time, my father wouldn't sleep until I called him. After one ring he hangs up "Ayumu?" "Hey father!" I said happy for listening his voice. Deidara come behind me and I stayed in the same place, the phone didn't allow me move more forward. "You worry me so much Ay! Why you are so late?" he voice was relieved "Oh, it's because I walk so slowly! I'm so sorry!" Deidara raised my shirt and slide his hands for my front, in my bally "Yes, but you took do much time." my father stated. Deidara's hands begun liking my skin and biting the fresh going to the bottom of my pants. Open the button  
>and moved his hand inside. I move my body a uncomfortable trying to make him out but I couldn't move so much, but my father couldn't distrust me "Oh, it's because I stop to -Ahmm- to-" Deidara hit a particular spot under my panties, next to my clit sending a wave of pleasure that make me moan.<p>

"Ayumu?" he was worried again "Oh, S-Sorry dad, nothing happened" Deidara smirked and continue hitting the spot liking and biting there "ammm…" I moan again but this time I was expecting the pleasure so I hold the noise, making it lower. "Ay? Are you sure?" he asked again "What is happening?" I tried to hit Deidara waving my hand in my back searching his face, but I didn't find him, he only continue the massage under my panties. I could sense him behind me smirking but he was kneeled. "Y-Yeah dad, I-I get here l-la-a-late because I stop t- to have d-dinner" I said as fast as I could "Ayumu, what is happening?" "Nothing! I-I'm g-going to s-sleep nOW" I almost shouted the 'now' to recover the moan. "I-I'm very tire-d I-I love you!" after that I hang on the phone quickly letting a loud moan echoed the room.

After that Deidara get his hand out of my panties and stand up, I face him. "What are you doing? I thought that nobody could know!" I said to he angry. He smile "I thought that It would be funny" he said smirking. I close my pants blushing a little. "D-Don't do it again" was what I could think making his smirk wider. He just said "Now c'mon, hmmm. I want to give you, your birthday present"

**Done! Sorry for this lame end¬¬**

**Ok, thanks for reading^^**


	8. Innocence

**I'm sorry about the slow update… to say the true, I would update last week, but I was reading the chap again for a lest revision when I noticed… it sucked. Yeah, I don't know how to write a lemon ok? Serious, it's very difficult for me. **

***sight* anyway, I rewrite it again and I hope that it's better^^**  
><strong><br>Warning: Sex and rape (I really need to do this? Is rated M and I  
>already said what will come...)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I would love to~) but I can't, the  
>Manga owner is Masashi Kishimoto DX (ok, everybody already know this)<strong>

-X-

"Now c'mon, hmm. I want to give you your birthday present" Deidara simply said "M-My birthday present?" I didn't move "Yes, I already said that I know everything about you hmm, today is your birthday." he stated walking to the closet and opening it. "I thought that you wouldn't like this one so much hmm... But_ I_ like it" he picked a red rectangular box from the closet "I let it here this morning... Hmm. I would visit you in this hotel anyway, but then I see you in the street and those bastards would ruin my plans" he said giving me the red box. I almost rolled my eyes, the man was a bastard. I looked a little suspicious, _he _would like it? "Open it already" he ordered.

I opened the box, I couldn't see what was it because of some light pink paper in it. I ripped the paper and pick the object up, to see it better. It make me gasped, in my hands, were a sexy lingerie, it was navy blue with some details in silver. The bra was covered with income, the silver closure was in the front and had the form of a circle. The panties were very tight, didn't look this comfortable, the front was laced too, also with silver wires, a "D" in an elegant handwrite stile was embroiled in the front. My eyes wide but after I could say anything, Deidara explained "Did you like it? Hmm... The 'D' shows who is your owner" and then he whispered in my ear "You are mine" that send chives down my spine "N-No, I'm n-not" My voice cracked, but I was trying to look confident. "Yes, you are. Hmm. You are mine since that night" he whispered again, it took my breath for two seconds, I didn't know what to reply, he was... He was right.

I give a step back. "You know Aya... A month is a lot of time hmm, you might had missed me don't you?" He teased giving a step closer as I give another step back "No" I said with a cold voice, actually I wanted to call him names and scream that he was just a dirty bastard that didn't worth anything but he only would stand there with a cocky smirk. We continued giving steps until the back of my legs find the bed making me stop there and Deidara get real close to me "Yes, you did." I moved my body a little backwards, almost falling in the bad "N- no I didn't!" I said as he move his body forward with mine "Ok, pretend as much as you want... hmm, But I know the true." I would reply but his face was so close of mine that I lost my words, my mouth opened but no sound leave my lips. He keep talking "I would love seeing you wearing your present but... I already wait to much" he whispered letting his body fall in the bad holding mine, making me lay in his side.

"no" I whispered in fear. He smirked as his hand went to the bottom of my loose shirt, but my hands went there too, holding the fabric down. He smile and his hands deviated their way of my shirt, for my pants. He wasn't in the mood of fighting with me right now. So with only one movement and without even opening the button, he just pull my pants down up to my knees.. "Stop complaining love, just relax" he whispered  
>going to my hands where they were still holding my shirt. He put the palm of his hands on mine and the mouths begun liking my fingers, it made me, automatically, move my hand out of there. His hands didn't wait for pick the bottom and with a smirk he undressed me throwing the shirt in the floor.<p>

"Remember what I said to you? I wouldn't play easy with you tonight, be ready hmm" he said with a sexy voice. Then his hands went to my back, searching the closure of my bra and finding it quickly. "D- Deidara..." I begun searching words "Yes, Aya?" he asked in a smooth voice opening the bra and sliding it from me easily. He picked my body and held it a little up and sliding his own body a little down placing his mouth up to my chest. I didn't fight knowing that I only would get hurt, all the promises that I done to myself were useless.

"Hm..." I didn't know what to say... It was only the obvious 'stop', that wouldn't make any difference. He didn't wait for me to invent something, he just leaned a little forward and put my hole left nipple in his mouth, hungrily. I didn't expected that, it was roughly. With the unexpected action I let out a low moan, that only I could listen, but this was the worst, _I_ know what I did, _I_ know that I moan for this guy.

He liked all my nipple slowly flavoring it, he played with it using his tongue, again, I let out a moan that only I could listen. He put a palm on the other breast, in the same position as his head was. There, the mouth bites hard the fresh. In the same time, his real mouth begun sucking hard my nipple, like a hungry baby. I moaned lowder. Then his hand slide to the rest of the breast, liking the others parts of it as his head let my nipple go as he looked up, to see my face "Enjoying?" he didn't really ask, it sound like an affirmation, a statement. "No" I tried to keep my face emotionless, at list when he looked at me, but in this time he bitted hard with his hand, making me moan. He smirked and pull his body a little up, and mine a little down, making him face me, but his hand didn't let my skin go once.

Two particulars spots of my breast were bleeding and in the other one, the nipple was really red. Deidara take his Head band of and throw it to the other side of the room, letting his long hair fall in the bed. My hands were holding the blacked, like it was something that would help me, or just make me relax. Deidara notice it and get his  
>hand of my breast, going to his own shirt, seconds after, the shirt meet my clothes on the floor, exposing his sculpted chest. Then he pick my hands of the blanket and pressed then ageist his rock bally, I tried to get off, but he didn't allowed me. "Much better" he said to himself moving my hands, making me fell his body. I tried to get out again, but he hold me "You know that you are enjoying, this is a man's body, not a puppy's one" I frozen <em>Kiba...<em> he was there, in a mission, probably thinking on me and hopping that I would think about him too... In my birthday, my love, I was just being a ridiculous and horrible-

Deidara's lips crashing against mine dizzying me, I begun thinking again for a moment, where I was and with who. His mouth was very sweet, very gentle and moved against mine like I was moving with him. He licked my lips, but didn't wait my answer, his hands just went to my neck, like if would hang me, but they begun kissing and liking my  
>skin. I gasp and Deidara put his tongue inside of my mouth, massaging my own tong with his. He danced inside of my mouth and went to the hole space. Without me noticing, my own tongue begun moving shocking against his.<p>

Deidara broke the kiss for me breath, but continue the kisses and licks of his hands, the mouths went down and begun biting too, living marks everywhere. He give me some particular bits that were harder and better, making me let out some low moans and also making my body let some blood run down my flesh. The blond was licking, kissing and biting my neck and was going down, passing throw my collar bone, then my breast again, my bally, I was waiting that he would get my panties of, but he pass directly throw it, and went to my inner thigh, when he pass there, I wimp and moan out loud, my skin there, like my breasts, were more sensitive. He smirks with it and keep his way to my pants, which were still in my knees.

I close my legs, but his hands opened then and pull my pants out in the same way, he was so strong... Deidara throw the cloth in the floor as well and before doing anything else, he went again to my inner thigh licking there. With this, he went a little backward standing up on the floor, what he was doing? "Come here" he extended his hand to  
>me, of course I didn't pick it. "Come here Aya, I'll make sure that you will like it, I'm not gone hurt you" he said with a smooth and sweet voice. I wouldn't pick his hand, the guys was raping me.<p>

"Aya" he said still with his hand to mine. If I didn't pick... He would just pull me with force from my spot and force me, right...? I pick his hand a little afraid, he smile and pull me sliding my body in the bed. I stand up in the floor in his side. "Kneel" he ordained "W-What?" Why the hell would want this? "Just kneel" he said putting his hand in the back of my neck putting a little of pressure there, but didn't making me move, just saying me to do.

I kneeled a little afraid, he couldn't have anything good in his mind. Deidara smiled with my obedience, "Good girl" he murmured to himself, opening his pants. My eyes wide "W-What are y-you going to do Deidara?" I tried to make my voice confident, like if I had some control of the situation, he smirked "Hmm... You and the puppy didn't do anything at all right?" I didn't reply, just move a little uncomfortable in my place, he was kind of right, Kiba and I hadn't went much future than simple make outs... But I loved him, and he loved me, I believe it. But I really didn't care, I never had think in sex in this manner, even Kiba trying to convince sometimes, but he respected me, he knelled that I didn't want yet. But after all, I would like to had lost my virginity with him...

Deidara slide his pants of, and throw then in the floor with mine. I already could see the bulge in his boxers, making my eyes wide a little more, even if I expected this. He smirked giving a step and making me lead my body backwards, to my head didn't face his dick. "Undress me Aya" he ordained making me angry, not because of the order, but because of the name "P-please stop calling me that" I said controlling myself. He raised an eyebrow, but asked "Why, don't you like being called Aya?" even now he had a half playful smile behind his lips. "Yeah, please don't call me that. I-It remind me of K-Kiba" I know that didn't have to explain anything to the guy but I thought that I had to. He loose his expression for one second but come back to his cocky and sexy smirk "Oh, just forget the puppy Aya, hmm... I think that you like this nickname, so I'm calling you that" he said, I didn't looked shocked or disappointed, I already known that he wouldn't do anything that I asked.

"Now love, undress me" he said again. What? Only now I really listened what he want me to do. "No" I reply with a blush that in the dark he couldn't see, his order was ridiculous "hmm... We were going so well... Do you really want to act like this?" he asked picking up my hands and placing then in the sides of his grey and black boxers. I sight, thinking in my situation. I was only in panties kneeled in the middle of a hotel room floor with a really hot criminal standed in front of me ordering me to took off his boxers... This same criminal had mouth in his hands and already raped me... Taking my virginity away. I didn't have anything more to lose, I didn't have my dignity, the  
>trust in myself, my virginity, my innocent... He already took all this things from me. What more I could lost?<p>

And the desire... This felling was growing inside of me, I could fell. Only his presence already made this to me, made me want him.

I pick the fabric and slid it down. Making his smile and his eyes wide, he didn't expect this reaction "Giving in un?" I didn't answered, just finished sliding his boxers to his feet, so he took it out. My eyes wide as well, more than before, his dick was already half erected, I could even if the only light was the one of the moon. I didn't know what to do... I never had done something like this before...

"Ok, Aya, now touch me hmm" he said, but I didn't move, I hadn't any idea how to do it. "It's ok, your feminine instincts will know what do hmm..." he said looking to my shaking hands go in his dick direction, I took a long breath before picking it. I felt his hot member in my hands that were sliding up and down. I didn't know what to do so I just let my hands do what they want.

My fingers went to his balls and massage then, my thumb making slowly circular movements, Deidara let out a low moan. I smile, it means that I was doing something right. My body want to taste it but... It was right? Or it was just me that was a sick perverted girl? "Aya, just do whatever you fell like doing hmm... But please don't bite." he said looking down. I smile, so it was normal. I grab his manhood and bring it closer to my head, putting my tongue out of my mouth. I didn't want to do wrong things. I lick the tip of his dick, tasting it... The sensation was good. I could see he smiling, knowing what will happened next. His taste make me excited the lust inside of me, I begun loosing myself more. Without thinking I lick his dick, all his length, like a lollipop, until his balls, where my mouth stays putting one of them in, sucking it.

Deidara's head felt backwards, he let out a loud moan, which filled my ears making me smile. So I continued, passing my tongue all oven the flesh, I finish sucking his ball and went to the other one, doing the same thing. I let it go as my hands pick his cock again, sliding up and down, only touching and felling the hot, very gently. "Oh, Ayumu, do it already" he said making me smirk, I would say to him beg for me, but I not even know what he want me to do already, well, I have ideas, but I wasn't sure, it was almost shameful, I looked like a little kid.

My hands closed on his dick and massaged it, putting pressure but not enough to hurt him. Deidara let out a moan with a muffed "harder". I looked up seeing his expression of lust, he wanted me. "I-I don't want to hurt you" I said continuing with the massage. He put his hands on mine "I'm not this fragile, harder" he begun squeezing my hands  
>putting pressure. I didn't complain, just massage with that straight. "Yeahhh~" He moan. Some liquid begun drain on his member... What was that? I went true my mind tring to remember if I already had heard about it... oh, the pre cum. It was getting my hands wet, but I didn't stop. "Aayaa...!" he moan "C'mon, don't make me wait"<p>

His dick was getting harder, it make me even more excited. I couldn't wait more, I just put it in. But... I was afraid, it didn't fit well, or I just didn't know how to make it fit, I only manage to put half of his dick in my mouth. Deidara noticed that my inexperience mouth was having problems and smirked with my innocence. He help me picking my chin and leading my head a little backwards, his hand went to my cheeks and pressed there, to me open my mouth a little more, then his fingers went to my neck touching there "Relax" he only said. I tried to say an 'ok' but a incompressible noise leave my lips, the movement that my mouth did send vibrations in Deidara's hard member, he was pleased with the action and let out another moan.

I was waiting for more instructions, but before I could ask he entered, forcing his cock down my throat. My eyes wide and I stood like that for some seconds to me relax my muscles. When I did it, I didn't really know what to do. "Suck it" he commended. My eyes showed how I was scared, I never done this before and-. "Suck it Aya" he said again in a hurry. I didn't make him wait, I just begun sucking his manhood as good as I could. "Ahh A-Ayumu" he was moaning my name, the room was so quiet and his noise was the only sound, making it sounds very louder, I like it. "Hm, Aya, I'll cum" he commented in another delicious moan, but I didn't really listened, or if I did, I didn't think in what that means, I just continued

Then with no warning (or at least that I had listened), Deidara released his hot, sticky fluids into my mouth and in the same time I get him out of my mouth, surprising for my inexperience mouth, I thought that I would choke. When he was out, part of his liquid fall of my mouth, wetting my chin, my breasts, and drained on my bally and even some drops in my pussy.

But most part of the liquid still in my mouth, I didn't know what to do with that, I couldn't just spit, he wouldn't be pleased at all. Deidara stood there looking to me, waiting to see what I would do with his cum, so I just swallowed everything, it didn't tasted so good, but wasn't horrible at all, only the texture was a little strange for me. I wait to see his reaction, I done it right or I just did some foolish and stupid stuff, maybe he would laugh at me or... Wait, I really cared? I mean, he was raping me, I wasn't supposed to try to give him any type of pleasure

But he smirked and in some way, even if I didn't want this, I felt relieved. I blush hard thinking what I just did "Did I made everything right?", then he giggle "This was sexy hmm..." he commented talking about me swallowing his cum. Then he picked me up and put me on the bed, it wasn't comfortable at all, I felt like a puppet that he was being controlled.

Deidara get on top of me "Like it?" he looked down at my hard nipples were his cum had fallen. I looked away, I like it...? My cheeks were still red and he smirked. "Well, if you didn't, I'll make sure that you'll love what come next" he said as his hands get of my panties, making the fabric slide of my legs easily.

My first reaction was close my legs, he didn't said anything, just brushed his hands in my legs and my pussy making shivers run in my body and making this feeling move inside of me, shake, like it was saying 'hey, I'm here'. I couldn't stand more, I was blind of lust, I opened my legs. Not that a touch made me opens my legs for anyone is because... I already wanted this, I was waiting for it. Since that phone call to my father. He smile and slide down, touching my sides, what he was doing? He wouldn't just fu- rape me? Wait he would rape me! I don't like it right? Right? I-I'm so fake, I promise all those things to myself and I wasn't even try-

A moan that scaped of my lips make my mind stop thinking on this, and focus in what was happening. Deidara had his real tongue (the one in his head) in my pussy. I moan again when he slowly lick my clit. I opened my legs more, to give him more access. His tongue entered in my vagina "ahhh De-Deidara" I moan loud. "hmm?" he asked sliding his tongue in and out slowly. "Ah-ah- do-don't stop" I moan more, only the  
>touch of his tongue already could make me crazy. He smirked "I thought that I gave the orders here hmm... But I can make an exception..." he said putting his tongue deeper, liking my walls "Dei" I moan out loud his name as my liquids fall over his mouth draying on his chin and falling on the sheed of the bed.<p>

He smirked licking his lips like an animal, and then begun licking all the liquid away, sucking. I moan, I was sure that the other guests could listen my loud moans throw the hotel. Then Deidara begun giving small bits in my clit, they didn't hurt, it was almost a massage. More moans filled the room, and when he begun sucking hard my clit I almost let out a scream of pleasure.

After finished sucking Deidara slid up my body up to face me, he was smirking "Hmm... Want to stop?" he asked as his fingers played with my nipple "No!" I almost shout making he laugh, I frozen, It was so obvious, he was just kidding and I didn't want to stop, not now. "So... What do you want to do Aya?" he asked massaging my breast. The lust inside of me was impatience, I couldn't stand it anymore "Fuck" was my reply.

He smirked "Oh, it was exactly what I had in mind" he said moving himself for a better position, already putting the tip his dick in my clit, only teasing. "now Aya... Beg" he ordained, and I didn't care. I didn't care in looking like an whore begging for him. "Please Deidara, fuck me now" I said looking into his eyes. He begun entering, it hurts  
>but I didn't even notice. "How do you want me to fuck you Aya?" I know that he only used my nickname to annoys me, but I didn't really cared more, I had just one thing in mind "Fuck me hard, fast and go the deeper that you can" I said, my eyes looking into his, he could see the pure desire shining in my eyes. "You choose the right one hmm... you wouldn't have any choose anyway" he said trusting in, with<br>only one hard push.

I scream, his abrupt trust had hurt. A lot. He didn't stop to make me get used to this like he did the first time, he just begun moving already, but I didn't want to him stop. "Oh, Deidara faster!" I moan as he did. "Aya... You are so tight" he commented and moan too. "Deidara, go deeper!" I said felling the lust inside of me. He didn't want to just go, he want to show that he was the master, he want to listen me beg, he wants me to want him.

"I want to listen you scream" he said grabbing my wrist making me move with him "Deidara! Fuck me faster!" it wasn't a scream, but a moan. "Say it loud" he said moaning as well, hitting directly my g-spot. When he did I scream, I scream for everyone listen "DEIDARA! FASTER!" I scream as he moan pleased as he did, he went faster hitting the same spot over and over again. "DEIDARA!" I continue as he continue "Ow, Aya say who is your owner" he moan. "DEIDARA! I'M YOUR'S" I  
>scream and he went deeper hitting my g-spot again. I moaned with him, forming a erotic duet. Until he get out and lay in my side, painting. I was exhausted, and looking for his golden hair in his beautiful face, I close my eyes in a deep sleep.<p>

-X-

Deidara's P.O.V.

Ayumu sleep immediately, I stood there for some minutes to get my breath. It was so good, she was perfect. I touch her check looking to her peaceful face, she was a little strange... A strange girl, she gave in easily, even in the first time, but she is so innocent... Not even knowing what's a blow job... I smile to myself.

She changed her mind fast and cared about everyone but even her had a bad side... "hmmm" I murmured thinking. "Sorry" her voice echoed in the silence room... how interesting, she talked in her sleep. "Kiba..." my eyes wide, she was dreaming about the puppy? After a sex like that one? She still thinking about him? Why? I wasn't enough for her? ...What? I didn't care, minutes before she was begging for me, screaming _my_ name. "Sorry Kiba... I love you" she continued. I changed my position a little uncomfortable, she loved him, who cares?

I smirked, I would make Ayumu forget the dog, she was to good for him. I sight and shake my head annoyed. I raped the girl, I wasn't supposed to stay with her. I wasn't jealous of a puppy... It was only, how she could think about him? I sight picking her in a embrace, putting my chin in the back of her shoulders whispering "Good night love"

-X-

**Ok! I **_**finally **_**finished this chap! How was it? My second lemon?**

**Thanks for reading until now^^**

**Also thanks for those that added this story to your favs/follows!**

**Big thanks for Yugioh13! Your words help a lot!**

**Reviews are always welcome^-^**


	9. Acting

**Ok, here we go, Chapter 9 – Acting… well, I'm so sorry… it took more then I expected but my computer stop working and I just had a horrible author's block¬¬ and to say sorry here the new long chap (serious, the biggest that I ever right, about 6,400 words!) I hope you guys enjoy (cause I didn't really like this chapter)**

**I do not own Naruto**

**-X-**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, It wasn't a dream... It was- Deidara moved a little, I was- I looked down to my bare chest, to my bally and my waist where he had his arms around me. I could fell his slow breathing on my neck, and his chest going up and down against my back, it was so hot, our bodies touching made it worst. I was sweating a little.

He was sleeping peacefully as if he wasn't a dirty criminal. I looked around the room, it already was covered with the sunlight, our cloths on the floor. My little bag on the floor, next to the door. I sight, it was so hot... Deidara wasn't helping

I moved a little uncomfortable, it didn't help either, actually, just made it worse, he was sweating to. I stretched my legs, they were hard, I didn't sleep in a comfortable position, this is why my muscles were tense. I let out a low moan of pain when I moved my feet. Deidara moved to, murmuring some incompressible noise.

I stop in the same second, frozen. Deidara was there.

Wait... Why he would stay here? I mean, he raped me, now he expects to me be happy with him and not even call someone for help?

Call! I sided my eyes, It was this, I could call someone with the phone, I looked at the phone, I couldn't get it without waking up Deidara... 'But why he stayed?' the question was bothering me, I move a little uncomfortable with the hot. I begun moving my hand slowly in the direction of the phone, ignoring the complains of my arm. But Deidara suddenly moved. I just stop my hole body and frozen, scared of even breathing, I close my eyes softly, trying to look real and controlled my breath.

Deidara let me go and begun caressing my heard, messing a little my light brown heir "morning love" he whispered, and automatically I almost reply with a 'morning' but I hold myself and pretend to be sleeping, it looked like that was working.

He stood there for some minutes just felling my heir and passing his fingers oven the skin of my cheek, I could swear that he was there only to stare at breast and touch then or do something perverted with my "sleep" body, but he didn't, his hand just stay in my heir making slow movements, but I couldn't see his face, I couldn't have sure, after all he was just a criminal. Suddenly his body disappeared, surprising me. Wait... What?

But then I hear his low steps muffed by the carpet l covering the floor. He just stood up and was going in the bathroom's direction, it was my chance, I would call for help! But... Why he was there? This question didn't leave my head. I stood there, with my eyes closed until I listened the sound of the door being gently closed for me didn't wake up. I sit in the bed very slowly, any sound could bring me bad consequences. But I really needed to use the phone, I need to talk to someone...

I don't know why but my fingers were reluctant to approach the phone, I really wanted this?

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I closed the door without making much sound, Ayumu didn't know how to pretend, she couldn't even lie... I smile to myself turning on the shower, it was pretty obvious that she was waked up, her eyelids were moving a little, she had the urge to shot her eyes open and look to me, plus she was completely still, like a robot or a puppet, she moved a lot in her sleep, and talked as well. With this I remembered what she said a night before, that she loved the puppy, she was thinking about him.

Without I noticing, my fists closed in angry and I let out a low groan. Why did I cared? Wait... Why I let her alone in the room? She would call someone, saying that a criminal was there, that she was raped, and minutes after some guards that worked in the hotel would burst the door open and try to arrest me. It's obvious that I would finish with then with only a little of claw in my hands, but it didn't mean that I would just let her...

I know why, I was enjoying.

I was enjoying been with her, and my enjoyment wouldn't finish so early. B-but I shake my head as if it would make my mind stop thinking in such stupid things. If I want to fuck her again - what I would - I just had to appear in her room at night, so... Why I stayed with her? _And_ again, I let the opportunity to call for help! Did I trust her? No, I couldn't trust in a "victim".

I smirked to myself letting the hot water fall on my back, she wasn't a "victim", she enjoyed. Well, I couldn't blame her, anyone would enjoy me, I smirked again. But seconds after, my mind was full of thinks again.

**-X-**

With some boxers and some dark green pants on, I brushed my hair letting it fall on my back. To say the true I was expecting, deep inside, that Ayumu would be there laying in the bed with a soft smile waiting for me, this is why I was a little bit shock when I opened the door of the bathroom to see her with the phone in the ear, smiling.

I stood there for some seconds waiting for the screams at the phone for help. But it didn't happened, she just continued like I wasn't there "Yes dad, I'm ok, and sorry again about yesterday. I was really, really tired" Her happy voice echoed in the room and then for some seconds the room was filled by the silence as Aya listened her father  
>reply "Yes... Yes, and thanks about it, I'll really en-" she stop herself thinking in her words "I'll really enjoy" she finally said. Then she said some 'byes and some 'I love you's after hanging up. I looked at her face, waiting for her say something to me, or maybe she was waiting my reaction, but I really didn't know what to say, she didn't said anything, and she had the chance.<p>

But suddenly a single tear run down her check, but she quickly pass her hand there, she was holding her tears, like if I enjoyed seen then, so she wouldn't give me this pleasure. She was wrong, I didn't like seen her crying, I felt guilty. What was my problem, I never felt this before for a girl that I had sex with.

I didn't know what to do, I went to her side a little uncomfortable and put her in my arms, she didn't refuse the half hug, but didn't accept it ether. "Go take and shower" I said picking her bag in the floor and putting in her hand "We have a long day today" she didn't said anything just stand up and went to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

**-X-**

**Ayumu's P.O.V.**

I looked away felling my hole face turn red when the woman of the reception looked to me and Deidara with a smirk, it was obvious that someone heard us last night and called the reception. It was horrible think about something like that, someone heard me moan like crazy. I looked in the hotel knowing that people would be shouting me weird looks or smirks, but I didn't find anyone. But I didn't looked a lot either, we didn't stop in the hall, just pass directly to the big front door.

Deidara had me by my wrist, to say the true it was comfortable, the streets scared me a little because of yesterday even bright by the sun light, that streets next to the hotel were deserted. After all his arm made me feel a little more protect. It was ridiculous think in this way but still...

We weren't talking, but the silence wasn't weird, I wasn't trying to begun a conversation and nether Deidara, but in the same way, begin a talk would be ridiculous for me to do. We were just walking in the streets like a simple couple.

He had a warm smile in his lips and I had a emotionless expression, I wouldn't pretend that I was happy. We walk to the principal street where I had dinner a day before. It remind me that I hadn't ate almost anything, but I wasn't hungry, we ate a delicious breakfast that Deidara had ordered in the hotel as I took a shower.

The streets were full of people like a day before. But that day most of then was there for a reason, a festival. There were dozens of stalls with different foods and games. "Let's have fun" Deidara said smiling to me. I didn't reply, I wouldn't have fun with him, or at least I wouldn't show it. He continued with his smirk and hold harder my waist, but not harder enough for hurt me. "hm... what's first?" Deidara asked, not for me, more to himself as we walk in the middle of the people in the direction of the festival.

I looked around to the people and the stalls, looking for a chance to me call for help for someone, or at least run away from him. I tried to don't think about that morning, I didn't know why I didn't call anyone, it was just... Just... Confused.

Something in the stalls catches my eyes, the bright sun light was reflected in the object, and the l went directly at my eyes. It was something shinny, Deidara looked to me and then looked in the direction that my eyes were looking at. He smiles to himself and begun walking in that direction. When we get closer to the stall I could see that it sold jewelry, necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets. Most of them were a little exaggerated and bigger than the ones that I used to buy, but the one that catch my eyes were a simple necklace with a circular pendent. It was only a circle pretending to be of diamond, but it was very bright.

"I want this one, un" Deidara said to a big brown haired guy, pointing to the necklace. The man stand up a little uncomfortable of his sit and had to use a lot of his force just to pick the necklace "it's 500 Yen (1)" he said in a bad mood. The guy was looking for me as Deidara pick a little bag of money. This makes me a little uncomfortable but I tried to pretend that I didn't notice it. Deidara paid him and begun walking to the next stall. When we leave I murmured a "thank you" for the guy, it was automatic I always thanked everyone, my mother always said to me say please and thank you and it become an habit.

Deidara had the necklace in his hand "What are you going to do with this?" I asked a little tired of be with my emotionless expression and my muted mouth, I used to always talk a lot and the silence sometimes is a little annoying. Stay with a grimace the entire day was so childish. "Wait a moment" he simply said stopping in front of another stall, I didn't understood what it sold, there were only pieces of wood and of metal with words and draws caved on then... It sold wood or plates maybe?

Deidara let me behind him, letting my wrist go, it seemed that he didn't believe that I had the capacity to just run away and hide in the middle of the crowd, which I had. But I stood still. Observing him say something to the lady of the stall, I couldn't listen, there were so much noise in the street. Deidara pick a piece of paper that she handle him, he draw something in the paper very fast and gave it to the woman, and also gave the necklace that he just bought.

After a moment of talk between the criminal and her, Deidara leave his draw and the necklace and turn picking me again by my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked letting him pick me, it didn't make any difference at all, he raped me twice and wouldn't leave me soon... If I run, he would caught me. I sight, I was so tired of everything, why Deidara couldn't leave me be and go do his horrible stuff with some whore? It would be so much better for everyone.

We walk in the full street, Deidara almost carrying me, I didn't want to walk. "You know Aya, it would be much easier and faster if you use your foot and legs un" There weren't anger in his voice... I just couldn't identify his emotions. I sight again "Deidara... Why you are here?" I looked up as he looked down facing me. I wasn't afraid, I just... Confused, it wouldn't make more emotional difference if he punished me in some way. At least it was what I hoped so.

He smiled "Just spending some time with you hmm..." he said. I sight, talking to him was useless. I looked around, some stalls with different types of games that I used to play when I was little. Again my eyes travelled around the place and without I noticing, I smile, my mind filled with happy memories.

"Let's play" Deidara said smiling. He was acting so... Awkward. I mean, he was a danger criminal that raped, robbed and probably killed innocent people. And... He wanted to 'play'! We went to the nearest stalls where nobody was and another man there was with an amused expression.

"I'll shoot it" Deidara said to the man putting some coins in the balcony. The game was one of those that you have to make some glasses and cans stacked go down using colorful balls. The man not even look to Deidara's faces, just put four balls in the balcony, two reds, one green and one bright pink. He looked to me and smirked, like if he was showing me how good be was in... "Knock down" some colorful glasses with soft balls? In any way I didn't reply, just stood in silence.

He picked the green ball and prepared himself, getting to a launching position. His eyes fixed on the target, without blinking he shook a little his arm planning his shoot. After some seconds he throw the ball. Then... Bang, the sound of metal falling in the ground echoed in my ears. But even the sound being loud, only Deidara,  
>the man, a few people around and I listened it, the street was too full and to noise.<p>

I looked to the stall's ground, where three cans were, Deidara had a smirk on his lips and looked to me, I just stood with my expression that didn't showed nothing. "C'mon wanna try?" Deidara extended the pink ball in my direction... Why not? I thought, throw a ball wouldn't hurt right? I was stuck with the man, why don't have a  
>little fun? I pick the ball, Deidara truly smile this time.<p>

I prepared myself as he had did, concentrating in the glasses in front of me. The ball was so soft, so light... How the blond had been able to knock down the metal cans? I sight and throw the ball, knowing that nothing would fall.

In less than one second noise echoed in my ears as well, it wasn't like the first one, it was more muffed... I looked to the ground, four plastic glasses were there, and in those side, the pink ball. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Deidara give me another ball, and automatically, I pick it. "Oh, I don't want to" I said giving the ball back to him. "Just go un" he said. "O- Ok" I did the same thing as the last one... Bang- a single can reached the ground. I pick the last ball without Deidara needing to say to me to. This time the sound was muffed again, but it wasn't the same... It was the sound of the ball reaching the plastic of the bottom of the tent

I give a tight smile, it want the best results ever, but is want horrible. "Congratulations" the man of the stall said "you've got enough points to get a prize... Choose one of these" the man point to some pads of different shapes behind him. I opened my mouth to say something but Deidara said before me "we'll pick the cherry". The man gave the blond the stuffed cherry and we left.

He gave it to me "like it?" I looked up "A cherry?" holding the pads "Why not? It's a sexy fruit hm... Like the strawberry but I noticed that you don't like then" he said simply. I didn't reply... Strawberries remembered me my mother... It was silly, I haven't anything ageing white clothes or sandals that I was wearing that day. Maybe because when that strawberry juice felt on me that day it really felt like my mom's blood... Probably that color... Red.

Deidara noticed that there were something wrong but stood quiet about it.

We passed the next two hours like that, going to the stalls and paining different types of games, Deidara and I won a stuffed panda, a little fish in a little bag of water, tree key chains, a stuffed monkey and two big bag of sweets. To say the true, I had a lot of fun and after the first half hour I already forgot that I was playing  
>games with the guy that raped me the night before.<p>

It was so strange... He looked a good guy, if I just met him in the street one day I would never think that he could do anything that he done.

"Are you hungry?" He asked walking in the direction of a restaurant "Yes" I smile walking with him, he had a arm around my waist, but he wasn't pulling me, I was walking by myself this time.

"Well come to Takyo restaurant, I'm Jun and I'm going to serve you this evening, table for two?" The waitress ask with a friendly smile "Yeah" Deidara answered as we followed her through the crowed restaurant. The woman walked swaying her hips, making sure that it showed her curves. With that she showed us a table next to a window and far from the front door. We sit and she didn't wait much to ask "Would you want to order the drinks?" the waitress had long dirty blond hair in low pigtails and pale grey eyes, she had a playful smile on her lips and fixed her eyes on Deidara, seductly. I couldn't help but raised an eyebrow, she hadn't any idea in how Deidara was, she  
>didn't know that she was trying to attract a criminal... That raped a girl only some houses ago.<p>

"Sure" I said "Do you have watermelon juice?" Jun, that was around her twenties, not even looked to me. "Yeah, we have..." she didn't get her eyes of the blond "And what you would want?" the woman put a hand in Deidara's shoulder, brushing her fingers on his shirt, I didn't know why, but this simple action made me uncomfortable. Deidara looked up and smirk "I'm in doubt, you choose for me hmm" this is when I raised the eyebrow even more.

Jun smile wide "I'll be back in a sec" and with that she leaved. I stood staring at Deidara with the eyebrow raised, he just smirked. "ok" I murmured picking the menu.

Why I was so angry? It was just another bitchy waitress, there always were some like these. Probably because Deidara was a player, and his attitude made me crazy, I lose my virginity with him, and he didn't gave a shit about it.

I lost myself in the thinks... And only noticed what was happening when a glass with a red liquid was placed in front of me. Jun put it there, and then put another glass in front of Deidara, his drink was also red, but it had sugar in the edges of the glass and the color was more intense, also there were pieces of raspberry on it, it was obvious that it had alcohol.

"Good choice" Deidara pick the drink licking slowly part of the sugar then he took a swig of it. Jun smile "I knew that you would like it". "Yeah, I really like it" The blond talked with the waitress in his normal voice, but it looked so sexy... What didn't help. "Can we order already?" I asked with an amused expression. With that Jun turned  
>to me (the first time since we get there) then looked back to Deidara, her lips in a line.<p>

"I want this one" I said pretending that didn't notice how Jun didn't like my interruption.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I smirked to myself, it was funny look to Ayumu... A light red blush appeared on her checks, of angry. I liked knowing that she was jealous, she still was apprehensive and hesitant, but was much more comfortable after that morning. I didn't expect her to notice that, but I certainly did.

We ordained- I was smiling the whole time just observing how that woman... Jun right? Was trying to get my attention like the whore she was and Ayumu stopping her being a little bitchy. Lord, I really enjoyed it. Even after Jun go to away to go look to the orders of the others customers, Aya still with an amused expression.

I begun a nice chat, the silence was the worst. If I wanted to made Ayumu give in, I had to win her confidence and make her comfortable around me, but also made her lustful. Make her want me even more. Exceed the puppy, even if I was almost sure that it wasn't a competition and if it was I would be far from losing. By the way, Ayumu still talking about love and all those stuff relating then to his name.

I also needed to know her better, get closer. I asked things about her, a lot I already knew, for observing her for six months, but I had to listen the confirmation leave her lips. Knowing everything without her saying it would be uncomfortable for her.

**Ayumu's P.O.V.**

Deidara begun talking to me, a little conversation, but as he start, I had to continued, talking the most part of the time. He just asked and I answered. Questions about myself, I had the impression that he knew the answers for the most part of then (by the way, he had been watching me for months) but in the same way he asked then... And I gave my answers.

I couldn't help but noticed that he has a kind of cute vice linguistic, saying "un" in the end o some fraises. Well, sometimes there were a 'hmm' too, that looked very sexy.

Well, this begun with my favorite color, music, film. Favorite type of chocolate, drink, fruit. If I already had any pets, if I had any ninja skills (this question was obvious, and he knew it), if I had any habit... Only easy questions, that anyone would know about itself. I didn't saw reason for that, but Deidara was very concentrated in my words, when Jun brought the plates of food, he didn't even looked to her, even with all her seductive attempts. What made me smile. And even smirk.

Then the questions begun demanding longer answers, about my friends. Deidara listened me describing each one, with stories in the middle. They made me smile and we laugh with then too.

"And I end up falling in the ground!" I said laughing, remembering when Tenten asked me to help her in her train with weapons. He laughed to, a lot. I was smiling, happy. "Tenten is great" I said to myself, still laughing a little.

"Let's go?" Deidara asked, only in that moment I noticed that my plate already was empty and the restaurant was almost empty as well, how many time had passed? "Oh, ok" I said standing up. Jun already was there with the bill, probably she was observing us.

Deidara paid and we begun walking to the door's direction "I'll take you to the door" Jun said going in front of us, her hips swinging. When we get the door, she turned to us and said "Thanks for eating with us this evening, we hope that you enjoyed" she said obviously using the 'you' in the singular form, to Deidara.

Then after this (probably she was forced to say those lines) she put her hand in Deidara's shoulder again and said, smiling seductly "come here tonight, without your little sister to interrupt us". Deidara smirk and I raised an eyebrow, she thought that I was his sister.

"Oh, she isn't my sister" he said, playing. Jun almost rolled her eyes with an 'whatever' look. "Thanks for the lunch" Deidara said to the waitress after turning around and seconds after, picking my chin with his left hand and broughting my mouth to his.

The kiss was inspirited, I was frozen. But he begun moving his lips against mine, it was so good. Automatically I begun kissing back, without even thinking, Deidara put a hand on the back of my head to deep the kiss even more. I opened my lips waiting his tongue, and it come, exploring my mouth until his tongue find my own to massage it. I moaned in the kiss getting closer to his body as my right hand begun playing with Deidara's perfect hair.

But seconds after he get away, leaving my lips painting trying to get the breath. But he didn't let me go, with his arm on my wrist. Jun stood there frozen, with wide eyes. Deidara just looked to her smirking and winked to the woman.

She opened her mouth, but no sound left her lips. I smile and get closer to Deidara. We leaved the restaurant smirking."You saw her face!" I said now laughing with the blond. "Slut" Deidara complemented, smiling to himself. I not even care about he kissing me, in that moment I didn't really cared, Jun's expression was worth of this.

We were walking to the direction of little florets that was next to the village, I could saw it, just a few steps away. There wasn't many people, everyone were at the festival having fun.

"Where are we going?" I asked "To a more comfortable place" he reply. "Don't worry, the florets is safe, we won't stay there when it get dark, and I'm here" he brought my waist closer to show me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me, it was strange but I didn't said anything.

"Can I ask about your family?" Deidara said as we entered in the floret, the big leaves of the trees mad shadows covered us. "It isn't fair, you made me answer a lot of stupid questions and I can't ask you?" I said smiling, actually, I didn't had problems answering Deidara, he already knew me very well and I really didn't cared more.

"Ok, ask me whatever you want- but I can't promise that I can answer everything" he said sitting in the green grass on our feet and resting his back in the trunk of a three and rest all the stuff that we had won on the ground. I did the same thing sitting on his side.

"Ok... You are a criminal right?" I didn't know exactly what I wanted to know about him. Deidara just smile almost giving a small laugh "Yeah". I really wasn't sure if I could ask it but... Well, I just asked it already "And... Do you already killed someone?"

"Yes" he was smirking, probably because my expiation, the guy _killed_. I already expect this, but it was horrible know with sure. "Hm..." I didn't know what to reply 'oh great, how interesting!' I don't think so. I didn't know what more to ask him, there were so much things, the most that he couldn't answer.

I remembered Jun... She thought that I was his little sister... Well, I was only sixteen and he was... Don't know, thirty? Ok, he was younger than that, but it was disgusting. He was acting like my boyfriend, it was allowed? I mean, even if I wanted this? Like, it wasn't considerate something like pedophile?

I took some seconds thinking, and on this time Deidara picked my hands and begun playing with my fingers. I didn't really notice.

"How old are you?" He raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect this one. And now... He begun laughing "Why?" he was playing again, I could tell. "Well... Because is weird! You are acting like you were my boyfriend or... I- I don't know" I said in a rush, probably blushing. He smiled "It don't make any difference you know?" "I know, just please tell me" I said. "I'm twenty two" he reply.

My eyes got wide a 'Wow' passed my lips. "What? Aya, it don't change anything" he repeated smiling and changing the position. He opened his legs and put me between then, resting my back on his chest, with his arms around me, I didn't complain, my brain was still processing the new information. "But... Six years is a lot of time" I stated. "Don't worry about this" he just smiled. "Next question"

I almost, almost, rolled my eyes. He was right, it didn't made any difference but... It was so strange, he didn't care, but I did. A difference of seven years was a lot. At least, to me.

I didn't thought much after ask my next question "Why I'm here? I didn't ask for these, probably there are a lot of girls out there that can give you more than I can, and better. And why are you acting so strangely?" I said the obvious, I really didn't expect a serious answer. "I-" he stopped himself.

"I don't know why I'm here" he finished. I stare at him. Wait... He didn't know? Where was his playful smirk and an answer like 'you have nice boobs' or just 'the sex was great'? That day Deidara was acting so strongly... Why? He didn't had any reason for this, he already had raped me twice, he already get what he wanted.

"But don't say that I can get better, cause I can't" he said holding me tighter. "Haha, stop this. You just choose me because of the pleasure of destructing the life of any random girl in the street".

"No, I'm telling the true" Deidara begun with an smooth voice "I can't say why I'm acting like this too, just because." he finished simply. "Don't tell me that you didn't like today" 

"Well... I-" My mind now begun getting dizzied, did I enjoy the day? Automatically I would say no, but I played, I eat very well, I laugh... I have a nice chat... What the hell? I enjoyed the day? "I like it"

I couldn't see Deidara's face, but I knew that he was smirking. I didn't know what to say, he would laugh of me, yes I had fun. So I keep going with the questions, trying to forget the topic "Do you have friends? Like, another criminals?" I didn't really cared about this, I just wanted to the talk keep going, plus I would like to be away from his criminal friends (if he had any) "Ops, confidential files"

I rolled my eyes, but he didn't saw it. "So ask me about something" I said. He didn't think for much time "Your family?". I smiled "Well, I live with my father in Konoha" I begun "we live in a big house, bigger then we really need" I really thought that my house could be smaller "my father... I love him so much... He is always there for me, he give to me more than I deserve" I said smiling to myself, with the image of my father in my mind.

Deidara turned a little my head, facing me, with his piercing ocean blue eyes on mines. His eyes were warm, not those of the night before, filled with lust, just like mine were.

I talk about my father and how he was awesome, Deidara didn't looked like he was bored, I didn't saw any reason for him been interested in my simple teenager-girl life. "Tell me about your mother" looking to my expression freeze.

"Eh... My mom..." I looked to my side, the sky already was orangish, some birds sang in the forest. I thought that Deidara didn't know about my mom, I really avoided talk and think about her, he didn't know. "My mom... I loved her so much... She was always there for me, she was lovely and caring" I said with my eyes closed, remembering her kissing my checks, singing to me, giving me a lot of presents that I didn't deserve... I could felt the tears forming.

Deidara examined my expression, every single movement. He wouldn't ask what happened, but I told him anyway. In the beginning I stood in silence, but then I said, very slowly "Three years ago something horrible happened, she-" I couldn't help but the tears start falling "She-..." I took a long breath and start again "I was at home when Kiba come in running, he said that something happened with my mother... When we get there I-" The tears rolled down my checks and drained to my collar bone making my shirt wet

"I saw her" Deidara looked to me, didn't letting me go. "She was there on the ground, d-dead. Some bastard had- r-raped and killed h-her" I finished in a hurry bursting in tears putting a hand on my eyes.

Deidara let me cry, he hold me close without a word. But after some minutes he pick my hand and raised my chin with his fingers, looking right into my red eyes. Then he put his lips centimeters from my ear "I'm sorry"

What the- he was what? I opened my mouth to say something but no sound left my lips. "I'm sorry for doing this to you" he repeated. 

Why he was doing that? He was playing with my feelings or what? First he appeared of nowhere in my room raping me, than he said that he would come back and threatened my family and my friends. He finished appearing again to do the same thing and then say that he was sorry? But the worst was what he made me feel, he made me feel pressure, made me want more, made me- made me feel like a whore.

Probably it was my chance... To run away from him. He was sorry, he would let me go. I looked with my red eyes to him, confirming that if I go, I wouldn't get hurt. His eyes had a different bright, he was telling me that I could go if I want to

Very slowly I stood up, always looking for his face waiting a devious smirk appeared and something horrible happened, but it didn't. I begun walking back to the city, the tears came back and started falling. I didn't know if it was because of my mother or because of the freedom or maybe... Something more? Something that I couldn't discover what was.

My steps weren't firms. I was a little hesitant. "Hey, what are you doing idiot?" a voice shouted to me, I recognized it in the same second that voice inside of me... That one that called me whore and wasn't friendly at all.

I just ignored her. "Oi! Bitch, I'm talking to you! It's important" I stop in my spot, waiting her begun saying stuff that probably would make me cry. "Fine" I murmured under my breath.

But after anything I entered more in the forest, leaving Deidara, if he saw my conversation, he would taught that I was crazy. I found a nice place with fluffy grass to sit. "Say whatever you have to say" I said out loud

I could felt she same 'inside' of me. "Stay" she supplely said. I almost laugh with it "What? No way, I'm not idiot" I said to the voice rolling my eyes. The voice was the one that laugh now "Oh, shut up! Do you know your situation? You left a man with a gorgeous body right behind you! How? He wants you! (only god knows why) but come on! you aren't letting this chance go away."

"Which chance?" I asked "get raped again?" my voice was full of sarcasm, but it was difficult notice this, my tears stood falling. "And why not? I don't see any problem in getting raped by him" she said "But I see." I almost shouted. The voice smirked "yeah, you see, sure" now she was using the sarcasm. "It didn't looked like you cared when you were screaming his name the night before"

"but-" I begun "No, let me speak. Think a little, you don't have anything to lose, just enjoy your lucky. Leave all this family and friends problems and go have fun! Tomorrow you will live to Hitome right? Well, tonight is the last night that you have." I didn't reply. "Now go back to the hot guy waiting for you and enjoy, forget about the rest" she said with a exiting voice.

I stood there for some minutes, thinking. She was right, I did enjoyed every touch of him. I thought that he was so cute and also funny and... She was completely right, after all, the mess already was done, one more night wouldn't hurt.

I went back to the place that I left him, Deidara was in the same spot, leaned against the tree. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me. Without a word I walked to his direction. I laid on his chest, "I'll stay" I simply said. I wouldn't run from him, it wouldn't make difference, it didn't matter

**-X-**

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Ayumu was... Strange, she wanted me to stay... Even after me raping her... Only because I felt guilty and let out a sorry? Why she want me to stay? And the puppy? Had she forgotten him? Why she wanted me to stay?

Not that I was complaining, the things were getting better than I expected.

**Finished! Hope you guys like it^-^**

**(1) Something about 7 dollars (I think lol.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys, this story isn't working, I'll do it all again... The new name will be Losing Control, it's already in my profile^^ thank you for keeping with me until here!

But I promise that the story will be _much_ better now!

-S-AcidRain (aka Mahri)


End file.
